


Time Line

by shatteredgod



Series: Kuroko no Basket The Musical [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: All Momoi related ships are for the explicit purpose of sassing the hell out of the skittles, Angst, Canon Compliant (Mostly), Confusing relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mental Illness, Momoi never had a chance but hey no one has the heart to tell her, Overly dramatic teenage boys, Romance, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, basketball idiots, narrator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 74
Words: 28,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredgod/pseuds/shatteredgod
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen! (although most likely 99% ladies)It is with great honor that we present to you the Kuroko no basket Musical.Follow along the track of your favorites skittles across three seasons on parodied songs all adapted to reflect the growing bonds and heartbreaking moments of the show.Game start!





	1. It's raining boys

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owner.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1) (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8> (Link for the song)

_(Momoi interacting with the newly GoM and fantasizing about having her own personal skittle harem a little after receiving her popsicle stick from Kuroko)_

 

**_Authors:_ ** _Hi Hi_

_We’re the best fangirls and we have got news for you_

_Your better listen_

_Get ready all of you fangirls_

_And leave those screams at home_

The moon is rising

The night is coming low

According to my sources

Teiko was the place to go

'Cause today for the first time

Just in front of a drugstore

For the first time in history

It's gonna start raining boys

 

It's raining boys

Basket players

It's raining boys

Miracle

 

I'm gonna go out

I'm gonna let myself get

The phantom one you can bet

 

It's raining boys

Basket players

It's raining boys

Every specimen

Tall, blonde, dark and lean

Rich, classy and cute and mean

 

God bless Mother Nature

She's a single woman too

She took over heaven

And she did what she had to do

She taught every angel

To rearrange the sky

So that I, just I, as a woman

Could have all of the guys

 

It's raining boys

Basket players

It's raining boys

Miracle

x2

 

I feel stormy weather moving in

About to begin x2

Hear the thunder

Ready to lose my head

Gotta brace myself and talk to them

(Gotta brace myself)

 

God bless Mother Nature

She's a single woman too

She took over heaven

And she did what she had to do

She taught every angel

To rearrange the sky

So that I, just I, as a woman

Could have all of the guys

 

It's raining boys, yeah

 

The moon is rising

The night is coming low

According to my sources

Teiko was the place to go

'Cause today for the first time

Just in front of a drugstore

For the first time in history

It's gonna start raining boys

 

It's raining boys

Basket players

It's raining boys

Miracles

x 4


	2. I'll make Miracles out of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

 

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1) (Link for the playlist) 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSS5dEeMX64> (Link for the song)

 

 

_(Nijimura training the GoM before they ARE the actual GoM)_

 

**Nijimura:** We’ve got a long way to go

Let's get down to business, to defeat them all

Did they send me babies, when I asked for guys?

You're the saddest bunch I ever met

But you can bet, before we're through

Boys, I'll make Miracles out of you

 

**Nijimura:** Tranquil as a shadow, but on fire within

Once you find your power, you are sure to win

You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot

And you haven't got a clue

Somehow I'll make Miracles out of you

 

**Midorima:** I'm never gonna make that shot...

 

**Murasakibara:**  Say good-bye all my candies...

 

**Aomine:** Guess this time I’m really not gonna skip gym...

 

**Akashi:** This guy's got 'em scared to death...

 

**Kuroko:** Hope he will see right through me...

 

**Kise** :Now I really wish that I knew how to play ...

 

**All:** Miracles

**Aomine:** Imust be swift as a coursing river

**All:** Miracles

**Murasakibara:** With all the force of a great typhoon

**All:** Miracles

**Akashi:** With the charisma of a roaring lion

**Kuroko:** Invisibleas the dark side of the moon

 

**Nijimura:**

Time is racing toward us, till the quarter ends

Heed my every order, and you might survive

You're unsuited for the true first string

So pack up, go home, you're through

How could I make Miracles out of you?

**All:** Miracles

**Haizaki:** Yeah nope I quit and I won’t come back

**All:** Miracles

**Kise:** With all the moves of the great players

**All:** Miracles

**Midorima:** With the precision of the Green Arrow

**Momoi:** Smart and sexy to make all the guys swoon

 

**All:** Miracles

We must be the very best of the whole Japan

Miracles

Marking spirits as the Generation

Miracles

Implacable as a great wildfire

Beware enemies; Victory is for soon


	3. Any trainee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1) (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d0RmRJsgP28> (Link for the song)

 

_(Kuroko having to teach Kise how to play basket and said Kise being a drama queen)_

 

**Kuroko:** You are the only boy I have ever had to train in my life

When you finally notice me, you let out a scream

I understand that every now and then a play won't click,

When it comes to you, I don't think I can sympathize

You’re just any trainee

You could've picked any kind of sport

We ended up losing, and it's all your fault,

You should learn how this game works

You should’ve tried dunking

**Kise** : If you like basket so much why don’t you just marry it?

**Kise** : So you're the type who’s not that hot and tries to lecture me

When you’re the most useless person we have on our team

I've never seen anybody try quite as hard as you

Maybe you should go back to playing with the string two

**Kise** : I’m not just any trainee

You’re not offering any kind of support

We ended up losing, and you got all mad

My tears are what you live for

**Kuroko:** You should’ve have tried shooting

**Kise:** You’re not offering any kind of support

**Kuroko:**  We ended up losing, and it's all your fault,

**Kise:** But Kurokocchiiiiiiii

 

**Kise:**  Maybe I’ll be Point Guard?

**Akashi:** I’m already Point Guard

**Kise:** What about Shooting Guard?

**Midorima:** I’m already Shooting Guard

**Kise:** I’ll be the best

**Aomine:** I’m the best

**Kise:** You’re right. So, Center

**Murasakibara:** I’m taller so Center

**Kise:** Well then I’ll pick SF

**Haizaki:** I’m already SF

**Kise:** But the captain likes me

**Nakamura:** Nope you’re just a trainee.

**Kuroko:** I have an idea

**Kise:** what’s your idea?

**Kuroko:**  You should be-

**Kise** : I’m not going to be benched (Spoken)

 

**Kuroko:** You should’ve tried dribbling

**Kise:** You’re not offering any kind of support

**Kuroko:** We ended up losing, and it's all your fault,

**Kise:** My tears are what you live for

I’m not just any trainee

**Kuroko:** You could've picked any kind of sport

**Kise:** We ended up losing, and you got all mad

**Kuroko:** You should learn how this game works


	4. Mambo number 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1) (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EK_LN3XEcnw> (Link for the song)

 

_(Momoi who’se Teko’s princess because….dude…duuuude)_

 

Ladies and gentlemen  
This is Mambo No. 7!  
  
One up to seven  
Everybody in the bus, so come on let's ride  
To the basket court around the corner  
The boys say they want some lemons and juice  
But I really don't wanna  
Fail them like I have last week  
But I will try ‘cause I am chic  
I like Kiyoshi, Mibuchi, Nebuya and Hayama  
And as I continue you know they're getting better  
So what can I do? I really beg you, my Lord  
To me flirting is really a sport  
Anything fly, it's all good let me dump it  
As long as there’s basket  
  
A little bit of Nijimura in my life  
A little bit of Midorima by my side  
A little bit of Akashi’s all I need  
A little bit of Aho is what I see  
A little bit of Kise in the sun  
A little bit of Tetsu all night long  
A little bit of Mura here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your girl  
  
Mambo No. 7!  
  
Jump up and down and move the ball around  
Better not make a sound  
Dunk that back to the ground  
Make one turn left and one fake right  
A shot from the back and one from the side  
Pass the ball once and pass the ball twice  
And if it looks like this then you're doing it right  
  
A little bit of Nijimura in my life  
A little bit of Midorima by my side  
A little bit of Akashi’s all I need  
A little bit of Aho is what I see  
A little bit of Kise in the sun  
A little bit of Tetsu all night long  
A little bit of Mura here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your girl  
  
Basket!  
The basket!  
Mambo No. 7!  
(Ha ha ha)  
  
A little bit of Nijimura in my life  
A little bit of Midorima by my side  
A little bit of Akashi’s all I need  
A little bit of Aho is what I see  
A little bit of Kise in the sun  
A little bit of Tetsu all night long  
A little bit of Mura here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your girl  
  
I do ought to  
Fall in love with a boy like you  
‘Cause you can hide but you can't run  
You and me gonna touch the sky  
  
Mambo No. 7!


	5. Basketball player

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWkW_tMwOfc> (Link for the song)

 

_(When everything was fluffy and happy at Teiko so everyone sings along)_

 

Can you hear my heartbeat ?

So glad to play it’s never enough

I close my eyes and I just know that my dreams will come true

There is a darkness

Which we believe in and us, lights, are unstoppable

Where our destiny lies, running on the court

Our hearts are set on fire

Can't stop us now, we are Miracles

We were born to play basketball

We'll always have fun, let’s start a new round

Yes, we were born to play basketball

(Born to play basketball)

(Born to play basketball)

 

Can't stop us now, we are Miracles

We were born to play basketball

We'll always have fun, let’s start a new round

Yes, we were born to play basketball

Can you hear my heartbeat ?

So glad to play it’s never enough

I close my eyes and I just know that my dreams will come true

There is a darkness

Which we believe in and us, lights, are unstoppable

Where our destiny lies, running on the court

Our hearts are set on fire

Can't stop us now, we are Miracles

We were born to play basketball

We'll always have fun, let’s start a new round

Yes, we were born to play basketball

(Born to play basketball)

(Born to play basketball)

Can't stop us now, we are Miracles

We were born to play basketball

We'll always have fun, let’s start a new round

Yes, we were born to play basketball

x2

We were born to play basketball

We were born to play basketball

Yes, we were born to play basketball


	6. Togetherness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpEAcdKqbbM> (Link for the song)

 

_(The GoM is really bored of spending time together)_

 

**Kuroko** : We pass together

**Musarakibara** : We dunk together

**Akashi** : We play in perfect sync together

**Midorima** : We shoot…

**Aomine** : Fake…

**Kise** : Turn…

**All** : Together completely

We run together

In time together

**Aomine** : Can't help

**Kise** : Yelp

**Kuroko** : Yup

**All** : But play together

Our skills chime together so neatly

And togetherness is what we do

Together me and all of you

**Murasakibara** : Like rock…

**Akashi** : And scissors…

**Kise** : And paper

**Aomine** : And stuck together

**Kuroko** : All day together

**Akashi** : We're in each other's way together

**Midorima** : Our quirks are on display together

**Kise** : Or nearly.

**All** : But togetherness will see us through

**Akashi** : Unless I kill the other five

**Midorima, Musarakibara, Aomine, Kise, Kuroko** : Yeah we’ll be killed together...

**Akashi** : But there's some things we don't share

Like the way I've kind of, sort of, totally played him

Yeah ‘cause I betrayed him

**Nijimura** : And there's some things we don't share

Like I'm kind of, sort of quitting the team forever

**Kuroko** : Or like how you all ignore me all of the—

**Nijimura & Akashi: **Each day together

A game together

**Kise** : A belching…

**Midorima** : Nagging…

**Aomine** : Bore…

**All** : Together

**Kuroko & Aomine**: Then listening to his laughter together

**Akashi:** _Mouhahahahahahahahahahahah_

**Midorima** : It's like he’s a psycho.

**All** : But together, though, is what we'll be

For what feels like eternity

Together…

**Musarakibara** : Me…

**Aomine** : And me…

**Midorima** : And me…

**All** : As one.

**Nijimura** : As one!

**Kise** : As one!

**Kuroko** : As-

**Akashi** : Oooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeee!


	7. Stronger than me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wx9XYrRpHjo> (Link for the song)

 

_(Kise whining about Ahomine starting to change in Teiko)_

If I could give you a duel to make you love basket

You’d already have the ball up under your arm

I used up all my copies, I hope that you fight this

But, you probably won't, you think you're stronger than me

You got the formless shot to throw at my face

And you shoot it around like you're stronger than me

And you never say hey, or remember the score

And it's probably 'cause you think you're stronger than me

 

You got your big black Jordans on your feet

And you wear 'em around like it ain't shit

But you don't know the way that you look

When your dribble make that much noise

Shh, I got you all figured out

You’re so very tired to always feel seen

Behind your cold eyes nobody knows what you even are

They see the monster you are

 

If I could give you a duel to make you love basket

You’d already have the ball up under your arm

I used up all my copies, I hope that you fight this

But, you probably won't, you think you're stronger than me

You got the formless shot to throw at my face

And you shoot it around like you're stronger than me

And you never say hey, or remember the score

And it's probably 'cause you think you're stronger than me

 

You got to dunking, switchin' your style

And you don't even look when you pass by

But you don't know the way that you look

When your dribble make that much noise

Shh, I got you all figured out

You’re so very tired to always feel seen

Behind your cold eyes nobody knows what you even are

They see the monster you are

 

'Cause it's your scene, (it's your scene)

I got no doubt

I can’t copy

So you get lost in the clouds

 

If I could give you a duel to make you love basket

You’d already have the ball up under your arm

I used up all my copies, I hope that you fight this

But, you probably won't, you think you're stronger than me

You got the formless shot to throw at my face

And you shoot it around like you're stronger than me

And you never say hey, or remember the score

And it's probably 'cause you think you're stronger than me


	8. No one but you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ylhRh7GFWQ> (link for the song)

 

_(Akashi being convinced by the Emperor that he’s REALLY not that bad and with his help he could TOTALLY control the Miracles without any help from adults whatsoever #best idea)_

 

**Akashi** : My teamates are wimps

Yes they are quite simply useless

The servants and staff are inbreeds and half-wits too

Oh God, how I need someone here

Willing to get things done here

Someone who shares my point of view

But who?

_(Suddenly The Emperor start talking back to him from the mirrors)_

 

**The Emperor** : It's you

No one but you

No one's as smart

And hard of heart

And looks the part

Like you

Who'd pull off a coup d'état like you?

While rocking a A+ score like you?

Well here's a clue

No one but you

And you.

And you.

And you.

 

**Akashi:** No one but me

Nobody wheels

And double deals

With killer feels

Like me

 

**The Emperor** : There's nobody who could lead like you

While making his subjects bow at you

While tough to the core like you

Let's face it, who's more like you than you?

No one but you

 

**Akashi** : Who has the brains

To break his chains

And seize the reign?

 

**The Emperor** : Yeah, you!

It's been quite a hardcore climb for you

And boy, at last, it's time for you

So, answer the call for you

And go take it all for you

Who else is going to?

No one but you...

Get it, boy! You the king! Go get em, bruh!


	9. So feasible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r8QKpUICDaQ> (Link for the song)

 

_(Akashi terrified of his double personnality just before he switches to the Emperor. ANGST.)_

  
Burying and hiding this feeling  
Running and fighting for freedom  
Burying and hiding this feeling  
Running and fighting for freedom  
Burying and hiding this feeling  
Running and fighting for freedom  
Burying and hiding this feeling  
Running and fighting for freedom  
  
This is the last time I'll cry lullabies  
All night can't sleep  
I always hear you speak  
I feel so trapped in my room  
My friends find another bruise  
I might end up on the news  
I just don't know what to do  
God I'm calling you  
Send an angel send two  
I want to move but you’re trapped in the other room  
I know you hear me clearly I'm weary  
Come and fill me with your power heal me  
  
It seems so feasible for me to let him go  
Feel like an animal, I'm close to lose control  
Break everything he needs, break every part of me  
No one will hear me scream while I’m losing control  
  
I got to get away  
Got to break away  
Save me  
Got to find a way  
Got to tighten the chains  
Bind me  
Before I lose control  
Before I lose control  
It seems so feasible  
God it’s so feasible  
  
I'm tired so tired of walking through this fire  
And if I want to rest you’ll be there in my room  
I'm thinking, you’re hearing

Try to sleep before you start speaking  
Wish I could show them all the pain inside me  
  
It seems so feasible for me to let him go  
Feel like an animal, I'm close to lose control  
Break everything he needs, break every part of me  
No one will hear me scream while I’m losing control  
  
I got to get away  
Got to break away  
Save me  
Got to find a way  
Got to tighten the chains  
Bind me  
Before I lose control  
Before I lose control  
It seems so feasible  
God it is feasible  
  
It seems so feasible  
Burying and hiding this feeling  
Running and fighting for freedom  
For me to lose control  
Burying and hiding this feeling  
Running and fighting for freedom  
It seems so feasible  
  
It seems so feasible  
For me to let him go  
Feel like an animal  
  
It seems so feasible for me to let him go  
Feel like an animal, I'm close to lose control  
Break everything he needs, break every part of me  
No one will hear me scream while I’m losing control  
  
It seems so feasible  
For me to let him go  
Feel like an animal  
  
It seems so feasible  
God it is feasible  
  
It seems so feasible  
For me to let him go  
It seems so feasible  
God it is feasible


	10. Bummed out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JngJuJSbxhg (Link for the song)

 

_(Aomine realizing he is all alone and growing to hate what he loves the most)_

 

I wish my talents were never found, that I never heard,

I wish I didn’t have skills that scared other players,

I wish I found some teams in an order that is new,

I wish I didn't have to win every time I play,

I was told when I get older others would compete

But now I’m pretty sure that I can’t be beaten

 

I’m the Teiko Ace I don’t care what you think.

I’m the Teiko Ace I don’t care what you think

 

Wish I could turn back time, to the good ol' days,

When I wasn’t always bored to death but now I’m bummed out (oh)

Wish I could turn back time, to the good ol' days,

When I wasn’t always bored to death but now I’m bummed out (oh)

I’m bummed out.

 

Sometimes a certain game will take me back to when I was young,

How come I never was able tell if I would win the round?

But yeah no I’m pretty sure I can be beaten by none

Try to duel it, never dueled out of it, I'd probably won’t duel one,

Not even my teamates 'cause we have the same curse

Same clothes: Miracles so a ball thrown by a noob would become worse,

‘Cause it would remind us of when basket really mattered,

Out of crippling loath and thrilling games yeah I would take the latter.

 

I’m the Teiko Ace I don’t care what you think.

I’m the Teiko Ace I don’t care what you think.

 

Wish I could turn back time, to the good ol' days,

When I wasn’t always bored to death but now I’m bummed out (oh)

Wish I could turn back time, to the good ol' days,

When I wasn’t always bored to death but now I’m bummed out (oh)

I’m bummed out.

 

We used to lend each other hands, give each other cool nicknames

We would build strong a friendship and then we'd forever be this way

Used to dream this was my place but now I’m yawning at their faces,

He said, "Come on, you need to score twenty."

Yo.

We used to lend each other hands, give each other cool nicknames

We would build a strong friendship and then we'd forever be this way

Used to dream this was my place but now I’m yawning at their faces,

He said, "Come on, you need to score twenty."

Yo.

 

Wish I could turn back time, to the good ol' days,

When I wasn’t always bored to death but now I’m bummed out (oh)

Wish I could turn back time, to the good ol' days,

When I wasn’t always bored to death but now I’m bummed out (oh)

I’m bummed out.

 

Used to be good friends, used be good friends, but now...

We used to be good friends, ‘’Score, you need twenty’’

Used to be good friends, used be good friends, but now...

We used to be good friends,’’ Score, you need twenty’’

We used to lend each other hands, give each other cool nicknames

We would build a strong friendship and then we'd forever be this way

Used to dream this was my place but now I’m yawning at their faces,

He said, "Come on, you need to score twenty."

Yo


	11. Now you're gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IgFwiCApH7E> (Link for the song)

 

_(Kuroko feeling sad and abandoned after the bridge scene in Teiko)_

 

Now you're gone

I realize our bond wasn’t that strong

And I miss you here,

Now you're gone

I keep waiting here by the court

Feel like curling up in a ball

x2

 

Is this the way it's meant to be?

Only dreaming that you're missing me

I'm waiting here by the court

I’ll go crazy

Now you're gone

There's an empty place in my heart

Without our plays I will break apart

It won't heal, I’ll never fade away

I will think about you everyday

(Ready for throw off)

Now you're gone

I realize our bond wasn’t that strong

And I miss you here,

Now you're gone

I keep waiting here by the court

Feel like curling up in a ball

 

Is this the way it's meant to be?

Only dreaming that you're missing me

I'm waiting here by the court

I’ll go crazy

Now you're gone

 

Now you're gone

I realize our bond wasn’t that strong

And I miss you here,

Now you're gone

I keep waiting here by the court

Feel like curling up in a ball

 

Is this the way it's meant to be?

Only dreaming that you're missing me

I'm waiting here by the court

I’ll go crazy

Now you're gone

There's an empty place in my heart

Without our plays I will break apart

It won't heal, I’ll never fade away

I will think about you everyday


	12. I need a Rival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EasWdq7Njgo> (Link for the song)

_(Aomine who really, really need Kagami in Japan at the end of Teiko)_

Where have all the good guys gone  
And where are all the Miracles?  
Where are the young Michael Jordans?  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn’t there a player able to bring me defeat  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need  
  
I need a rival  
I'm holding out for a rival 'til the end of the game  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh in the zone  
I need a rival  
I'm holding out for a rival 'til the final quarter  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta score higher than life  
  
Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone fighting back against me  
Racing on the lightning and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a fucking beast to sweep me off my feet  
  
Down where the ocean meet the shores above  
Out where the America splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Worth dueling me  
  
Through the shouts and the hisses of pain  
And the sweat and the blood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my veins  
  
RIVAL

I need a rival  
I'm holding out for a rival 'til the end of the game  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh in the zone

RIVAL  
I need a rival  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta score higher than life

I need a Rival


	13. Now you're just a player I used to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UVNT4wvIGY> (Link for the song)

 

_(Kagami being nostalgic and sad after his brother Himuro cuts all ties with him because he’s a jealous immature little b- at the airport in America)_

 

Now and then I think of when we were together

Like when you said you felt so happy you could die

Told myself that you were right for me

And felt so strong in your company

But that was love and it's a dream I still remember

You can get addicted to a certain kind of love

But jealousy won in the end, always the end

So when you found that we were not equals

You said: ‘’we can’t be brothers’’

But I'll admit that I didn’t want our bond to end

 

And you didn't have to cut me off

Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing

And I don't even need your love

But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough

No you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect your medals and then change your number

I guess that I don't need that though

Now you're just a player that I used to know

Now you're just a player that I used to know

Now you're just a player that I used to know

 

Now and then I think of all the times you told me we were fine

And had me believing there was nothing to be done

And I don't wanna play that way

Reading into every moves you do

You said that you could let it go

And I wouldn't catch you hung up on a partner that I do not know

 

But you didn't have to cut me off

Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing

And I don't even need your love

But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough

No you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect your medals and then change your number

I guess that I don't need that though

Now you're just a player that I used to know

A player, I used to know

(A player) Now you're just a player that I used to know

A player, I used to know

(A player) Now you're just a player that I used to know

I used to know, that I used to know, I used to know a play


	14. The Tsundere Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is almost a troll that should belong to General Insanity. This bridge is what could have happen if Shintarou hadn't been an asshole. 
> 
> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vLom-87AmO8> (Link for the song)

 

_(Takao trying to date Midorima and Kise trolling Midorima on Tinder before Shuutoku begins)_

 

I was tired of my partner, we'd lost one too many games

Like the worn-out bond, of a failed partnership   

So while he was there practicing I checked tinder in class

There was a guy with weird green hair. On his profile I read:

"If you like basketball, and getting caught in practice.

If you're into Oha-Asa, if you have half-a-brain.

If you like playing games at midnight, in the court of the school

I'm the light that you've looked for, write to me, and escape."

 

I didn't think about my partner, I know that sounds kind of mean.

But me and my old boyfriend, had fallen into the same old dull routine

So I slid to the right, wrote a cute smiley text

And though I'm nobody's poet, I thought it wasn't half-bad.

"Yes, I like basketball, and getting caught in practice

I'm not much into health food, I am into red beans.

I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through all this damn tape.

At a bar called Maji Burger where we'll plan our escape."  

So I waited with high hopes, but a blond walked in the place.

He sat by me in an instant, a sad frown on his face

It was not my own lovely lad and he said, "Sorry bro he’s kinda mad at me."

And we laughed for a moment, and I said, "Damn he was hot though"

"And there I really was liking basketball, and getting caught in practice

And the feel of a good game, and the taste of red beans

I would even tolerate Oha-Asa, even though I have a brain’’

‘’Again I’m sorry, he was really pissed at me. He’s hot but kinda prissy.,’

‘’Well if he really does like basketball, and getting caught in practice.

If he’s into Oha-Asa, if he has half-a-brain.

If he’s like playing games at midnight, in the court of the school

Then who knows? I might just become his next shadow and escape."


	15. Miracles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist) 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBiQCZd8UII> (Link for the song)

_(GoM after their talent blossom and they are really done with the lack of wills of other players so they become angsty as fuck)_

 

**Akashi:** They say we are what we are  
That’s what we choose to be  
We may be monsters but we are that in the best way  
I'll be the guardian (guardian) of the Emperor eye  
I'll be the demon of all your fever dreams  
  
**GoM** :Oooooooh

  
**Kise** :I have the style and the eyes of the perfect copycat (cat, cat)

  
**GoM:** Oooooooh

  
**Kise:** I try to picture me without them but I can't  
  
**GoM:** ’Cause we are Miracles, Miracles  
We are too strong, too strong  
No one can compete with us now  
We’ll turn on on each other now  
We are too strong, too strong  
  
**GoM:** ‘Cause we aaaaaa-re Miracles,  
Miraaaa- Miracles  
Miraaaa- Miracles  
Miraaaa- Miracles  
  
**Midorima:** Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith  
Is getting even lonelier and lonelier everyday

  
**Aomine:** I’ve lost all of my will to fight in the future  
This is my wound as a Teiko member  
  
**GoM:** Oooooooh

  
**Murasakibara:** I am the player with the height; tallest of my class (class, class)

  
**GoM:** Oooooooh,

  
**Murasakibara:** I try to picture me without it but I can't  
  
**GoM:** ‘Cause we are Miracles, Miracles  
We are too strong, too strong  
No one can compete with us now  
We’ll turn on on each other now  
We are too strong, too strong  
  
**GoM:** ‘Cause we aaaaaa-re Miracles,  
Miraaaa- Miracles  
  
**GoM:** Miracles  
No one can compete with us now  
We’ll turn on on each other now  
  
**GoM:** ‘Cause we are Miracles, Miracles  
We are too strong, too strong  
‘Cause we aaaaaa-re Miracles

  
**GoM:** Miraaaa- Miracles  
Miraaaa- Miracles  
Miraaaa- Miracles  
(Miracles)


	16. Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist) 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhSA9H9Iaqw> (Link for the song)

 

_(111-11 Kuroko to Ogiwara)_

 

Ever since I could remember,

Everything inside of me,

Just wanted to play basket (oh, oh, oh, oh)

But I was only one of the pretenders

Everything I tried to be,

Just wouldn't make it (oh, oh, oh, oh)

 

If I told you what I am

Would you turn your back on me?

And if I told you what I did

Would you just stare?

I get the feeling just because

Everything I touch isn't dark enough

Hypocrisy lies in me

 

I'm only a boy who needs a light to guide me,

I'm taking a stand to escape what's around me.

Monsters, monsters,

They've turned into monsters,

Monsters, monsters,

And they keep getting stronger.

 

Can I clear my conscience

Am I different from the rest?

Do I have to cry and hide? (oh, oh, oh, oh)

I never said that I want this,

This burden came to me,

And it's made its home inside (oh, oh, oh, oh)

 

If I told you what I am

Would you turn your back on me?

And if I told you what I did

Would you just stare?

I get the feeling just because

Everything I touch isn't dark enough

Hypocrisy lies in me

 

I'm only a boy who needs a light to guide me,

I'm taking a stand to escape what's around me.

Monsters, monsters,

They've turned into monsters,

Monsters, monsters,

And they keep getting stronger.

x2


	17. Team player

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4OOum4Vm-M> (Link for the song)

 

_(Kuroko really done of GoM’s crap just after Teiko but he still wants to save them because he’s an absolute puppy)_

 

Now that you're out of my life, I'm so much better  
You thought that I'd be weak without you, but I'm stronger  
You thought that I'd be plain without you, but I'm darker  
You thought that I'd be slow without you, I’m getting faster  
Thought I wouldn't grow without you, now I'm wiser  
Thought that I'd be helpless without you, but I'm smarter  
You thought that I'd be stranded without you, I’ll get a gang  
You thought I wouldn't score without you, scored a thousand  
  
I'm a team player  
I'm not gon' give up  
I'm not gon' stop  
I'm gon' train harder  
I'm a team player  
I'm gonna make it  
Yeah I will thrive   
Yeah I’ll keep on thrivin'

x2  
  
Thought I wouldn’t be worth without you, but I’m passin’  
You thought I couldn't do it without you but I’m playin’  
You thought I couldn't last without you, but I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would fall without you, but I'm standin’  
Thought that I would falter without you, but I'm growin’  
Thought it would be over by now, but I’m not stoppin’  
Thought that I would self destruct, but I'm still here  
And  in the games to come, I'm still gon' be here  
  
I'm a team player  
I'm not gon' give up  
I'm not gon' stop  
I'm gon' train harder  
I'm a team player  
I'm gonna make it  
Yeah I will thrive   
Yeah, I’ll keep on thrivin'

x2  
  
I will be the best  
Hope that you are blessed  
Because I’m bringing you down so take a sharp breath  
I will bring you back  
I am gonna blast you on the court  
I will bring you back  
I'm gonna bring you back to your families  
I will bring you back  
I'm gonna bring you back to your new teams  
I will bring you back  
I'm willing to compromise my own sanity  
I will bring you back  
You know I'm not gon' let you lose yourselves  
You’re my friends you’re worth more than that  
  
I'm a team player  
I'm not gon' give up  
I'm not gon' stop  
I'm gon' train harder  
I'm a team player  
I'm gonna make it  
Yeah I will thrive   
Yeah, I’ll keep on thrivin'

x2  
  
Oh (oh) x 8  
  
After of all of the harshness and sadness  
Soon comes darkness  
If I surround myself with a brand new team  
I'll gained legerity  
  
I'm a team player  
I'm not gon' give up  
I'm not gon' stop  
I'm gon' train harder  
I'm a team player  
I'm gonna make it  
Yeah I will thrive   
Yeah, I’ll keep on thrivin'

x4


	18. During the game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GC_mV1IpjWA> (Link for the song)

 

_(Opening season 1)_

 

The game looks even better  
When’s somebody else’s playing  
You dream about going down there  
Soon we will be running  
Just look at the team around you  
Right here on the big court floor  
Such thrilling challenges surround you  
What more is there to look for?  
  
During the game  
During the game  
We get even better  
Down there it's faster  
Take it from me  
Normal people can just go die  
Screw gravity it’s all a lie  
So we’re devotin'  
Full time to scorin'  
During the game  
  
Down there all the shots are crazy  
Come on guys we’re on a roll  
All of our teammates are happy  
The other team gives their all  
It’s not the time to be nappy  
We’re playin’ for perfect aim  
None of our plays will be sloppy  
We are in to win the game  


During the game

During the game  
Who’s sweatier then us?  
No one, we’re a-plus  
Win Inter High  
Never more will we be outlooked  
Ready your shot under the hook  
We’re not in trouble  
Our score is double  
During the game  


During the game  
Since just got here  
No time to get air  
Naturally  
Even the players on the bench  
They get the urge 'n' start to play  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it

During the game

Shin-chan Shutoku  
Aomine Too  
Kise Kaijo  
And they soundin' sharp  
Atsuchi Yosen  
Akashi Rakuzan  
The last is the duke of soul  
(Yeah)  
Tetsu he can play  
The shade of the light  
Named Taiga  
The players are scoring  
Dribbling and passing  
They know where it's at  
An' oh that basketball

During the game

During the game  
When the score  
Begins to matter  
It's stressing me  
What do they got? A lot of skills  
We got a new guy in the team  
And each player here  
Knows how to score here  
During the game

Each little pass here  
Dunkin' a ball here  
During the game

Each player here  
Know how to play here  
That's why it's hotter  
During the game  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the court here  
During the game


	19. Off with your shirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AB13n49voyg> (Link for the song)

 

_(At the start of school, Seirin’s newbies are meeting their new coach...aouch…)_

 

**Hyuga:** _The Coach’'s gonna want to take a look at this one._

**Riko** : _I do_

**Kagami** : _Oh no..._

 

**Riko** : You trespassed upon my gymnase

Now you are in my sway

Which basic'ly means as Coach of all Coach

I'm going to make you play

 

**Recruit 1:** God this will be worst then a dungeon…

**Recruit 2:** We just were tossed to a bear...

 

**Riko** : Well, one thing for sure

We'll settle the score

And trust me it's more than fair

 

**Riko** : Off with your shirts

**Recruits:** _What?!_

**Riko:** Go! Strip down

Don't be shy, boys go to town

I'll bet those chests aren’t that blessed

Gotta be firm

 

**Riko :** Off with your tops

**Recruits:** _Huh?!_

**Riko:** Let them fly

No six packs?

You’re gonna die

Read every chest and arms and legs

Off with your shirts

 

**Kuroko:** _Thanks god I’m invisible. I don’t want to be notice by her, too. Don’t pick me up. Please don’t pick me up…._

 

**Riko:** Ooo, so now that you're in my power

We'll make you shoot all those balls

There you will stay practising all day

'Till we win the Inter High

Better be good or you’ll keep waiting

Who knows how long you’ll 'stay on the bench?

Yeah boys, you bet

You're gonna get

The training you deserve

 

**Riko:** Off with your shirts

**Recruits:** _Euuh?!_

**Riko:** That's the deal

You enjoyed too many meals

Come on you guys

Just work those abs

Until they hurt

 

**Riko:** Off with your shirts

**Recruits:** _Urgh…_

**Riko:** 'Till the dawn

Look a those pectoral lawns

Work out those lats and traps and delts

And after that who knows what else?

So save some room boys for lemons

Oh, off with your shirts


	20. Can I get a referee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1  (Link for the playlist)

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pyXhsTTD0Tk (Link for the song)

 

_(Kagami learning about the GoM from Kuroko and getting pissed off at their attitude)_

 

 **All:** Shots fired

 **Kagami:** Back to the present

Catching ball ‘cause my jump is high

Move, bitch, out the way ‘cause I'm the best

I'm making moves like I'll do meteor jam

Meteor Jam

Move, bitch, out the way I’ll do meteor jam

Meteor Jam

Move, bitch, out the way ‘cause I’m the best, hold up

 

 **GoM:** I fell in love with basket cause it made me feel

I fell in love with basket cause it kept me real

Man, the game changed up on me, won’t change my flow

Now I always win everywhere I go

 

 **Kagami:** Um, hold up

 

 **Akashi:** Yes, I’m beyond flawless

 **Musarakibara:** And yes, I am lazy

 **Midorima:** And yes, my shots are perfect

 **Kise:** and yes, I can copy

 

 **All:** Yeah I am the best, I am the best

Shots fired

 

 **Kagami:** Back to my business

Used to dreaming, now I muhfuckin' play this

Rock this game, mister, can I get a referee?

Yelling "Move, bitch" like we doing fitness

Can I get a referee?

Yelling "Move, bitch" like we doing fitness

Can I get a referee?

Yelling "Move, bitch" like we doing fitness

 

 **GoM:** I fell in love with basket off that Teiko game

I fell in love with basket cause playin’s my thing

I thought that you were the same, I guess I's wrong

Cause I ain't losing to none of you, guys

 

 **Kagami:** Um, hold up

 

 **Momoi:** Yes I’m pretty perfect

 **Haizaki:** And yes I’m a move thief

 **Aomine:** And yes I am the fastest

 **Kuroko:** And no, I’m not the best

 

 **All:** Yeah I am the best, I am the best

Shots fired

 

 **Kagami:** I am the best, yes, I do aim for the crown

So when you mention them, no, don't leave me out

 

 **All:** Yes, I’m fast and strong

And yes, I am the best

And yes, I do belong

And yes, I am the best

 

Yeah I am the best, I am the best

Shots fired


	21. Buzzer beater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jK-NcRmVcw> (Link for the song)

 

_(Buzzer beater from the practice match Kaijo - Seirin)_

 

We're playing together,

But this is farewell.

We know you’ll be back

Elites, we can tell

 

Kise is not the one to blame

It’s practice ground (practice ground)

We’ll make sure to win next time again

It's the buzzer beater.

The buzzer beater.

 

Oh!

We're dunking the last one (last one)

And we will stand tall

'Cause Kaijo has seen us (seen us)

And lost to us all, yeah.

With so much practice we did

And more to be done (to be done)

I'm sure that we won’t miss it so.

It's the buzzer beater....

The buzzer beater.

The buzzer beater.

Oh!

The buzzer beater.

Oh!

It's the buzzer beater.

The buzzer beater.

x2


	22. I see you here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLSrOijxFKQ> (Link for the song)

 

_(Let’s go for when Kuroko sees Kagami all illuminated in s1 when they first duel)_

 

**Kuroko:** All those days knowing I’m a shadow

All those nights getting even lonelier

All that time spend without knowing you

Just how sad I've been

Now I'm here blinking in your red light

Now I'm here suddenly I see

Standing here it's all so clear

I'm where I'm meant to be

 

**Kuroko:** And at last I see your light

And it's like my burden has lifted

And at last I see your light

And it's like I’m scared it’s new

But it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything looks different

Now that I see you

 

**Kagami:** All those days running around by myself

All those years playing in a blur

All that time never truly seeing

Thought things fine the way they were

Now he's here standin in the starlight

Now he's here suddenly I know

I mean he’s here that much is clear

Even if I don’t quite get it

 

**Both:** And at last I see you here

 

**Kagami:** And it's like I needed something

 

**Both:** And at last I see you here

 

**Kuroko:** And it's like the game is new

 

**Both:** And it's strange and real and right

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything is different

Now that I know you

  
Now that I know you


	23. Papa papa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CACvacYp1k (Link for the song)

 

_(Because Papa deserves a song from his teamates)_

 

Oooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehh

 

He’s a good player

Always in battle

Pick children up

And shake himself up

Others are rattled

 

On the middle line

Everyone's staring

Shinkyo is serious

I mean who’s taller?

This game is over

 

The pressure's on

He brings it

6 foot 7

It’s insane

 

Make them fall come on, oh oh

Miracles suck, eh eh

Tsamina mina zangalewa

He is from Senegal

 

Tsamina mina, eh eh

Papa papa, eh eh

Tsamina mina zangalewa

He is from Senegal

 

Dunk them all pronto

This is our motto

His time to shine

Get on the line

Y vamos por todo

 

People are raising

Their eyebrows in fear

Go on and beat them

This is his moment

No hesitation

 

Today's his day

Believe it

He breaks away

How unfair

 

Make them fall come on, oh oh

Miracles suck, eh eh

Tsamina mina zangalewa

He is from Senegal

 

Tsamina mina, eh eh

Papa papa, eh eh

Tsamina mina zangalewa

Anawa a a

Tsamina mina, eh eh

Papa papa, eh eh

Tsamina mina zangalewa

He is from Senegal

 

Ame la mejole biggi biggi mubbo wa A to Z

Asi tsu zala mejole biggi biggi mubbo from East to West

Bathi Papa papa ma eh eh papa papa ma eh eh

Shinkyo is going to win ‘cause he’s from Senegal

 

Tsamina mina, Anawa a a

Tsamina mina

Tsamina mina, Anawa a a

 

Tsamina mina, eh eh

Papa papa, eh eh

Tsamina mina zangalewa

Anawa a a

Tsamina mina, eh eh

Papa papa, eh eh

Tsamina mina zangalewa

He is from Senegal

 

Papa eh eh

Papa eh eh

Tsamina mina zangalewa

Anawa a a

x2

 

He is from Senegal

x4


	24. I will dunk you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y3Ca3c6J9N4> (Link for the song)

 

_(Kagami getting pissed off at Shin-chan’s attitude at the beginning of the first match Shuutoku-Seirin. He realized all the Miracles are grade-A douchebags and vows the following…)_

 

Buddies you're all boys making some big noise

Playin' in the street so you’re Miracles, I say

You have annoying faces

You’re all disgraces

Bragging about your skills all over the place

Well guys

 

I will I will dunk you

I will I will dunk you

 

Buddies you’re all douches, chill man

Shouting in the street gonna take on the fucking world today

You have annoying faces

You’re all disgraces

Wavin' your banners all over the place

 

I will I will block you

Bring it

I will I will block you

 

Buddies you’re way too hyped, chill man

Winning never gonna make

You some peace some day

You have annoying faces

You’re all disgraces

Somebody betta put you back into your place

 

I will I will dunk you

Bring it

I will I will block you

Everybody

I will I will beat you

I will I will beat you

Alright


	25. Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFQYaoiIFh8> (Link for the song)

 

_(Why Midorima is a tsundere explanation set before he starts to get a little more...well...human after the first match Shuutoku-Seirin)_

 

When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the friends we see

Are all made of gold

When you always triumph

Because fate is reliant

But you lost it all

Even if you kept the ball

 

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna play with you

But I’m the Beast inside

From myself I can’t hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

So, lonely, here I come

So, lonely, here I come

 

When you watch me play

Look behind my glasses

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

 

At the buzzer’s call

Shot the last of all

When the sound fades out

The ball hits the floor

So I aim my shot

And the others are fraught

They start calling out

At the score I made

 

Don't wanna let you down

But my tape is all bound

Though this shot is for you

I have to hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

So, lonely, here I come

So, lonely, here I come

 

When you watch me play

Look behind my glasses

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

 

They say it's what you make

 I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Your bright silver hawkeyes

I wanna save their light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

 

When you watch me play

Look behind my glasses

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide


	26. Moves of an ace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NNM2kEBGiRs> (Link for the song)

 

_(Aomine introducing himself after Shutoku loses to Seirin during Interhigh)_

Oh, yeah! Oh!

I’m skipping practice

If it feels right

Just show up on games

If I feel like

So take me away I’m more than OK

Can’t swear I'll behave

 

I wanted some sleep

So I climbed

I got on the roof

Now deal with it

I’m such a monster

My ego is big

I don't give a shit

And it goes like this

 

Take me to the court

And I'll know you

Block me 'til I dunk

And I'll show you

All the moves of an Ace

I've got the strength of an Ace

I've got the shots of an Ace

I don't need to try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves of an Ace

I've got the force of an Ace

I've got the speed of an Ace

 

Maybe it's hard

When you feel like you're broken and scarred

Nothing feels right

‘Cause when you're with me

You start to believe

That I can’t be beaten

Oh

So get on the court

But I score points

Wherever I want

Get on the court

And you want to block

But my formless shot

I'll score it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)

And it goes like this (Uh)

 

Take me to the court

And I'll know you

Block me 'til I dunk

And I'll show you

All the moves like of an Ace

I've got the jumps of an Ace

I've got the skills of an Ace

 I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves of an Ace

I've got the block of an Ace

I've got the dribble of an Ace

 

You wanna know how to pass by me

Take control, own me just for the game

And if I share my secret

You're gonna have to keep it

Nobody else can see this

So watch and learn

I won't show you twice

One on one, oooh let’s go duel now

But if I don’t share my skills

You're gonna have to forfeit

Nobody else can do this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)

And it goes like this

 

Take me to the court (Take me to the court)

And I'll know you

Block me 'til I’ll dunk

And I'll show you(Yeah yeah yeah!)

All the moves of an Ace

I've got the moves of an Ace

I've got the moves of an Ace

(Oh, yeah)

I don't need to try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves of an Ace

I've got the moves of an Ace

I've got the moves of an Ace


	27. That don't impress me much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4anjoS0d_mo> (Link for the song)

 

_(Momoi being the princess she is during s1 and sassing everyone)_

 

I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty good

But you've got being strong down to an art

You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall

You're a regular original, a know-it-all

 

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

 

Okay, so you are Shuutoku’s Beast

That don't impress me much    

So you got the aim but have you got the touch

Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright

But that won’t be enough to score with me for a night

That don’t impress me much

 

I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket

And a comb up his sleeve-just in case

And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it  

'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place

 

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

 

Okay, so you're the Too Ace

That don't impress me much

So you got the speed but have you got the touch

Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright

But that won’t be enough to score with me for a night

That don’t impress me much

 

You're one of those guys who likes to always win  

You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  

I can't believe your butler drives you to school   

C'mon little king tell me-you must be jokin', right!  

 

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something special

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

 

Okay, so you’re the new guy

That don't impress me much

So you got the jumps but have you got the touch

Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright

But that won't be enough to score with me for a night

That don't impress me much

 

You’ve got the size but have you got the touch

Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright

But that won't be enough  to score with me for a long, hot, sweaty night

 

That don't impress me much

Okay, so what do you think you're...gone... or something?…

That don't impress me much!


	28. Who let nigou out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GqMNUP](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GqMNUPx3MJM) (Link for the song)

 

_(A typical day of training at Seirin with the cutest puppy around)_

 

**Kagami:** Who let Nigo out

{Woof, woof, woof, woof}

{Woof, woof, woof, woof}

{Woof, woof, woof, woof}

{Woof, woof, woof, woof}

**Kagami:** Who let Nigo out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

Who let Nigo out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

{Woof, woof, woof, woof}

 

**Riko:** When the game was nice, the game was starting' {Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo}

And everybody havin' a blast {Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo}

Untill the fellas ": start the name callin': " {Yippie Yi Yo}

And the team respond to the call

I heard Kagami shout out

 

**Kagami:** Who let Nigo out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

Who let Nigo out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

Who let Nigo out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

Who let Nigo out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

 

**Riko:** I see ya' little ball of fur so cute

He really wants to skip town

Get back cruffy, back fluffy

Get back u honey so adorable

{Woof, woof, woof, woof}

{Woof, woof, woof, woof}

{Woof, woof, woof, woof}

{Woof, woof, woof, woof}

**Riko:** I'm gonna tell stupid Bakagami {Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo}

To this boy calling him canine {Yippie, Yi, Yo}

Tell Bakagami "Come on, he’s just a puppy " {Yippie Yi, Yo}

You put a player in front and another behind {Yippie, Yi, Yo}

He’s okay but now...

 

**Kagami:** Who let Nigo out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

Who let Nigo out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

Who let Nigo out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

Who let Nigo out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

 

**Riko:** Say, a doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a ball

My doggy hold ya' ball, my doggy hold it

A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a ball

My doggy hold ya' ball, my doggy hold it

 

**Kagami:** Who let Nigo out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

Who let Nigo out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

Who let Nigo out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

Who let Nigo out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

 

**Riko:** I see ya' little ball of fur so cute

He really wants to skip town

Get back cruffy, back fluffy

Get back u honey so adorable

**Riko:** Wait for y'all Nigo, the game is on

I gotta get my guys I got my mind on

Do you see the rays comin' from my eye

Train harder friend

All those plays let’s break them down

Kagami stop glaring!

You’re the top player stop your whining

I'm figurin' that's why they call me hellish

'Cause I'm the coach of the team

When they see me they do: uh-ooooo...

 

**Kagami:** Who let Nigo out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

Who let Nigo out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

Who let Nigo out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

Who let Nigo out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

X5


	29. Me too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RaveinO4_vs> (Link for the song)

 

_(Ahomine being an asshole to Kagami after they meet by accident and he DESTROYS Kagami 1v1)_

 

Who's that sexy thing I see over there?

That's me, standin' in the mirror

What's that tired thing hangin' 'round my neck?

My shirt, show me some respect

 

I thank God every day

That I woke up feelin' this way

And I can't help lovin' myself

And I don't need nobody else, nuh uh

 

If I was you, I'd wanna beat me, too

I'd wanna beat me, too

I'd wanna beat me, too

If I was you, I'd wanna beat me, too

I'd wanna beat me, too

I'd wanna beat me, too

 

I never go to practices

I only show up for games

I never pass to my team

Only Momoi can stand me

The players are really done

Just fuck off leave me alone

And even if they tried to

They can't do it like I do

 

I thank God every day

That I woke up feelin' this way

And I can't help lovin' myself

And I don't need nobody else, nuh uh

 

If I was you, I'd wanna beat me, too

I'd wanna beat me, too

I'd wanna beat me, too

If I was you, I'd wanna beat me, too

I'd wanna beat me, too

I'd wanna beat me, too

 

Push the score up

Push the score up

Push the score up

Let's go!

 

I thank God every day

That I woke up feelin' this way

And I can't help lovin' myself

And I don't need nobody else, nuh uh

If I was you, I'd wanna beat me, too

I'd wanna beat me, too

I'd wanna beat me, too

x4


	30. I will survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gmwwQBWRIAs> (Link for the song)

 

_(Kuroko to Ahomine dumped him when meeting for the first Too-Seirin match)_

 

At first I was afraid

I was petrified

Kept thinkin' I could never play without you by my side

But then I spent so many nights

Thinkin' how you did me wrong

And I grew strong

I found a whole new light

And so you're back, you’re with Too

I just walked in to find you here with that smug look upon your face

I will not change my whole technique

I should have made you leave your shirt

If I'd have known for just one second you'd be back to bother me

 

Go on now, go

Walk on the court

Just turn around now     

Cause you're not welcome anymore

Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye

Did I crumble?

Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Oh no not I

I will survive

Oh, as long as I know how to pass I know I'll stay alive

I've got all my games to live  

I've got all my shade to give

And I'll survive  

I will survive

Hey hey

 

It took all the strength I had not to fall apart

Kept trying' hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart

And I spent oh so many nights

Just feeling sorry for myself

I used to cry

But now I hold my head up high

And you see in me

Somebody new

I'm not that chained up little shadow who depended on you  

And so you feel like droppin' in

And just expect me to be free

But I'm savin' all my skills for someone who's lovin' me  

 

Go on now, go

Walk on the court

Just turn around now     

Cause you're not welcome anymore

Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye

Did I crumble?

Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Oh no not I

I will survive

Oh, as long as I know how to pass I know I'll stay alive

I've got all my games to live  

I've got all my shade to give

And I'll survive  

I will survive

x2


	31. I'm the best and I know it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyx6JDQCslE> (Link for the song)

 

_(Aomine being a jerk during the first Seirin-Too match)_

 

When I block on by, guys be looking like damn he fly

I pimp to the beat,

Walking on the court with in my new Jordans, yeah

This is how I score, animal charm, swag out control,

It’s score time, let’s go

I dunk that motherfucking ball, yeah

 

Coach look at that body

Coach look at that body

Coach look at that body

Don’t work out

X2

 

When I run to the spot, this is what I see

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my hands

And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)

I'm the best and I know it

I'm the best and I know it

 

When I'm at the line, nobody can fight me off

You’re on the bench, I'm on the court trying to score some point

This is how I win, come on guys it's time to lose

We headed for the ball, dude it’s mine

No dunk, no shoot, and they still try to block

 

Coach look at that body

Coach look at that body

Coach look at that body

Don’t work out

X2

 

When I walk on the court, this is what I see

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my hands

And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)

I'm the best and I know it

I'm the best and I know it

 

Check it out, check it out

Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, yeah

Run, run, run, run, run, run, yeah

Block, block, block, block, block, block, yeah

Dunk, dunk, dunk, dunk, dunk, dunk, yeah

Score a formless shot man

Score a formless shot man

I'm the best and I know it

 

Coach look at that body

Coach look at that body

Coach look at that body

Don’t work out

X2

I'm the best and I know it


	32. Never gonna give you up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ> (Link for the song)

 

_(Kagami realising he was an asshole after Seirin lost to Too during Interhigh and apologizing to Kuroko – He is very drunk- and projecting)_

 

You're no stranger to light

You know the rules and so do I

A full commitment's what I'm thinking of

You wouldn't get this from any other guy

 

I don’t really know how I am feeling

But gotta make you understand

 

Never gonna give you up

Never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you

Never gonna make you cry

Never gonna say goodbye

Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

 

We've haven’t known each other for not so long

Your heart's been aching, but

You're too shy to say it

Inside, we both know what's been going on

We know the game and we're gonna play it

 

Some teammates have asked me how I'm feeling

I guess they are not too blind to see

 

Never gonna give you up

Never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you

Never gonna make you cry

Never gonna say goodbye

Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

x2

(Ooh, give you up)

(Ooh, give you up)

Never gonna give, never gonna give

(Give you up)

Never gonna give, never gonna give

(Give you up)

 

We've haven’t known each other for not so long

Your heart's been aching, but

You're too shy to say it

Inside, we both know what's been going on

We know the game and we're gonna play it

 

I don’t really know how I am feeling

But gotta make you understand

 

Never gonna give you up

Never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you

Never gonna make you cry

Never gonna say goodbye

Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

x3


	33. Train by the ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PAzH-YAlFYc> (Link for the song)

 

_(Riko’s summer camp at the beach)_

 

Oh no

See you walking 'round like I am feral

Better be serious boys; hope you’re feeling bold

We’re just getting started; don't you tip toe, tip toe

 

Ah!

Your bodies will be masterpieces, don't waste time you’ll be masterpieces (huh!)

You should be obeying me , you should be obeying me (ah)

I’m living a real life fantasy, you’ll be real life fantasies (huh!)

But you're playing so carefully; let's start practising seriously

 

Train for the team guys!

I'm going blind from this shiny, hot sun, whoa

Let's lose our minds and aim fucking crazy

Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on screaming while we train by the ocean

Pass to them, shadow

They are the lights, they are guiding the show, whoa

Let's lose our minds and aim fucking crazy

Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on screaming while we train by the ocean

 

God damn

See you sweating coming back from your long run

Want another slap, you’re groaning, "Yes, ma'am."

I'm tired of all those lazies on the dry land, dry land, oh

 

Your bodies will be masterpieces, don't waste time you’ll be masterpieces (huh!)

You should be obeying me , you should be obeying me (ah)

I’m living a real life fantasy, you’ll be real life fantasies (huh!)

But you're playing so carefully; let's start practising seriously

Whoa

 

Train for the team guys!

I'm going blind from this shiny, hot sun, whoa

Let's lose our minds and aim fucking crazy

Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on screaming while we train by the ocean

Pass to them, shadow

They are the lights, they are guiding the show, whoa

Let's lose our minds and aim fucking crazy

Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on screaming while we train by the ocean

Oh ah

Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on screaming while we train by the ocean

Oh ah

Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on screaming while we train by the ocean (huh)

 

Boys be ambitious

Train for the team, guys

 

Train for the team guys!

I'm going blind from this shiny, hot sun, whoa

Let's lose our minds and aim fucking crazy

Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on screaming while we train by the ocean

Pass to them, shadow

They are the lights, they are guiding the show, whoa

Let's lose our minds and aim fucking crazy

Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on screaming while we train by the ocean (huh)

 

Kagami, Kuroko, Izuki on attack

Hyuuga, be ready; you’re captain of the pack

Kiyoshi, Koganei, Mitobe on defense

 

Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on screaming while we train by the ocean (huh)


	34. Summer camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko is talking to the GoM while Kagami is with Alex and Himuro (for the purpose of the song we overpassed the fact that they aren't friends anymore). 
> 
> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZW0DfsCzfq4> (Link for the song)

 

_(Kagakuro because the bromance is strong…like…real strong)_

 

**Kagami:** Summer camp', had me a blast

**Kuroko:** Summer trainin', happened so fast

**Kagami:** Met a boy crazy for me

**Kuroko:** Met a boy hot as can be

 

**Together:** Summer camp drifting away

To, uh oh, those summer plays

 

**All:** Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!

**GoM:** Tell me more, tell me more

**Aomine:** Did you get very far?

**Alex et Himuro :** Tell me more, tell me more

**Himuro:** Like do one on you have a car?

 

**Kagami:** He ran by me, he had a cramp

**Kuroko:** He ran by me, I said ‘’Oh damn...’’

**Kagami:** Saved his life, he nearly collapsed

**Kuroko:** He showed off dunking around

 

**Together:** Summer sun, something's begun

But, uh oh, those summer plays

 

**All:** Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!

**GoM:** Tell me more, tell me more

**Kise:** Was it love at first sight?

**Alex & Himuro:** Tell me more, tell me more

**Alex:** I bet he’s a delight

 

**Kagami:** Took playing in the sand court

**Kuroko:** We went strolling; it was quite short

**Kagami:** We practiced under the dock

**Kuroko:** We stayed out till ten o'clock

 

**Together:** I really hope this isn’t just a fling

‘Cause, uh oh, those summer plays

 

**All:** Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!

**GoM:** Tell me more, tell me more

**Midorima:** But you don't have to brag

**Alex & Himuro:** Tell me more, tell me more

**Himuro:**  Even if he sounds like a drag...

 

**Kuroko:** He got friendly taking the ball

**Kagami:** Well, he got friendly passing the ball

**Kuroko:** He was sweet, just turned sixteen

**Kagami:** Well, he was good, you know what I mean

 

**Together:** Summer heat, boy meet boys

‘Cause, uh oh, those summer plays

 

**All:** Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!

**GoM:** Tell me more, tell me more

**Murasakibara:** How much milkshakes did he buy?

**Alex & Himuro:** Tell me more, tell me more

**Alex:** How old are all his friends?

 

**Kuroko:** It turned harder; I won’t tell more

**Kagami:** So I asked him to not tell the GoM

**Kuroko:** Then we made our true partner vow

**Kagami:** Wonder what he's doin' now...

 

**Together:** Summer dreams ripped at the seams

‘Cause, oh, those summer plays


	35. Clean shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-ORhEE9VVg> (Link for the song)

 

_(Kise not asking Aomine out at all what do you mean? No seriously it’s just before the Kajo-Too match)_

 

Nice to see you, where you been?

I can show you incredible things

Copy versus formless shot

Saw you there and I thought

Oh my God, look at that face

There’s no place for a mistake

I want a game, wanna play?

 

New money, suit and tie

I look straight out of a magazine

Ain't it funny, rumors fly

And I know you heard about me

But hey, we are friends

Nervous to see how this one ends

Grab your uniform, shake my hand

I can make basketball good for this one game

 

So it's gonna be forever

Or it's gonna go down in flames

Guess I’ll know when it's over

If the high was worth the pain

I know you’re a heartbreaker

Maybe I am insane

 'Cause you know I love the players

You will love the game

 

'Cause we're young and we're reckless

We'll take this way too far

Dueling will leave us breathless

I don’t care if I’m scarred

I know you’re a heartbreaker

Maybe I am insane

But I've got a clean shot, honey

I just need to aim

 

Cobalt eyes, snarky smile

I can show you incredible things

Stolen movements, I’m a lie

You're the Ace, honey, we’re equals

I’ll be what you want

Play with you for months to come

Wait, the best is yet to come, oh yes

 

Dunking, running, perfect shots

I can make all of your moves

Formless shot and speed passing

Keep you second guessing like

"Oh my God, who is he?"

Just forget Kagamicchi

I’ll be back each time you leave

'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream

 

So it's gonna be forever

Or it's gonna go down in flames

Guess I’ll know when it's over

If the high was worth the pain

I know you’re a heartbreaker

Maybe I am insane

'Cause you know I love the players

You will love the game

 

'Cause we're young and we're reckless

We'll take this way too far

Dueling will leave us breathless

I don’t care if I’m scarred

I know you’re a heartbreaker

Maybe I am insane

But I've got a clean shot, honey

I just need to aim

 

I only want love if it's torture

Can’t say they didn't say, they didn't warn me

I only want love if it's torture

Can’t say they didn't say, they didn't warn me

 

So it's gonna be forever

Or it's gonna go down in flames

Guess I’ll know when it's over

If the high was worth the pain

I know you’re a heartbreaker

Maybe I am insane

'Cause you know I love the players

You will love the game

 

'Cause we're young and we're reckless

We'll take this way too far

Dueling will leave us breathless

I don’t care if I’m scarred

I know you’re a heartbreaker

Maybe I am insane

But I've got a clean shot, honey

I just need to aim


	36. The winner takes it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92cwKCU8Z5c> (Link for the song)

 

_(...Kise after the Too - Kaijo match)_

 

I don't wanna talk

About things we've gone through

Though it's hurting me

Now it's history

I've played all my copies

You haven’t even done that too

Nothing more to say

No more ace to play

 

The winner takes it all

The loser's kneeling, small

Can’t achieve victory

That's my destiny

 

I dueled with you

Thinking I belonged there

I figured it made sense

Increasing my skills

Making some new friends

Thinking I'd be strong then

But I was a fool

Playing by my rules

 

Your opponents gave up

Their spirits broke and hurt

And everyone way down here

Looks at you with fear

The winner takes it all

The loser has to fall

It's simple and it's plain

Why should I complain?

 

But tell me do you play

Like we used to dueled?

Does it feel the same

When you win the game?

Somewhere deep inside

You must know I miss you

But what can I say?

Rules must be obeyed

 

My skills have decided

With my copies I tried

Spectator of the game

I am still too slow

The game is on again

Nor rival nor a friend

A big duel or a small

The winner takes it all

 

I don't wanna talk

It does makes me feel sad

And I understand

You don’t come to shake my hand

I apologize

If it makes you feel bad

Seeing me so broken

No self-confidence

But you see

The winner takes it all

The winner takes it all…


	37. I got a feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GImPZ-WnAbs> (Link for the song)

 

_(Opening season 2)_

 

I gotta feeling that today we will have a good game

That today we will have a good game

That today we will have a good, good game

x2

 

Today's the game

Let's play it up

We got the ball

Let's shoot it up

Jump high and smash it

Like Oh My God

Grab on the hook

Let's win it all

 

I know that we'll have the Cup

If we get down

And go out

And just win it all

We feel stressed out

We wanna let it go

Lets go way out zoned out

And losing all control

 

Pass up the ball

Mazel Tov

Look at our dribbling

We pull it off

Let's block the shot

We'll bring it down

Let's burn the court

And then we'll do it again

Let's do it, let's do it,

Let's do it,

Let's do it, and do it, and do it,

Let's play it up

And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it,

Let's do it,

Let's do it,

Let's do it

 

'Cause...

I gotta feeling (ooooo hoooo) that today we will have a good game

That today we will have a good game

That today we will have a good, good game

2x

 

Today's the game (hey!)

Let's play it up (let’s play it up)

We got the ball (the ball)

Let's shoot it up (let's shoot it up)

Jump high and smash it (smash it)

Like Oh My Go d(like Oh My God)

Grab on the hook(c'mon)

Let's win it all

 

Shoot a three point (score)

Mazel Tov (l'chaim)

Look at us running (move it, move it)

Just pass it off

Let's break their plays (break their plays)

Yeah shut them down (shut them down)

Let's burn the court

And then we'll do it again

 

Let's do it, let's do it,

Let's do it,

Let's do it, and do it, and do it,

Let's play it up

And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it,

Let's do it,

Let's do it,

Let's do it, do it, do it, do it

 

Here we come

Here we go

We gotta score (score, score, score, score)

 

Easy come

Easy go

We’ll be on top (top, top, top, top)

 

Feel the shot

Cause we rock

We run won't stop (stop, stop, stop, stop)

 

Jump around

Up and down

Around the court (court, court, court, court)

 

Too, Fukuda

Kirisaki, and Yosen

Kaijo, Shuutoku

Rakuzan and Seirin

Get get get get get with us

You know what we say

Playing every day

Play play pay playing every day

 

And I'm feeling (ooooo hoooo)

That today we will have a good game

That today we will have a good game

That today we will have a good, good game

I gotta feeling (oooooo hoooo) that today we will have a good game

That today we will have a good game

That today we will have a good, good game

Ooooooo hooooo


	38. La copa del invierno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BkYKwHLXiU> (Link for the song)

 

_(The narrator presenting the Winter Cup)_

 

Do you really want it? (Yeah)  
Do you really want it? (Yeah)  
Do you really want it? (Yeah)  
  
Go, go, go (go, go, go)  
Allez, allez, allez (allez, allez, allez)  
GO (go)  
GO (go)  
GO (go)  
Here we go!  
  
The winter cup, this is the one  
Now is the time, don't ever stop  
Push it along, gotta be strong  
Push it along, right to the top.  
  
Como cain y abel  
Es un partido cruel  
Tienes que pelear por una copa  
Consigue con honor La copa del invierno  
Para competir y luchar por ella  
Luchar por ella (Yeah)  
Do you really want it? (Yeah)

  
Here we go, allez, allez, allez  
Go go go! allez, allez, allez  
Arriba va! El mundo esta de pie  
Go go go! Allez, allez, allez  
  
La vida es  
Competicion  
Hay que soñar  
Ser campeon  
La copa es  
La bendicion  
Los ganadores  
Go, go, go!

And when you feel the zone,  
The rival’s all but gone  
No one can block your shots  
If you really want it!  
Just steal the ball from them  
Right from their very hands  
Reach for the Winter Cup  
'cause our name is on it  
Do you really want it? (Yeah)  
Do you really want it? (Yeah)  
  
Tu y yo! Allez, allez, allez!  
Go go go! Allez, allez, allez!  
Tonight's the night! We're gonna celebrate!  
The Winter Cup! Allez, allez, allez!  
  
  
The Winter Cup, this is the one  
Now is the time, don't ever stop  
Push it along, gotta be strong  
Push it along, right to the top.  
  
Como Cain y Abel  
Es un partido cruel  
Tienes que pelear por una copa  
Consigue con honor  
La copa del invierno  
Para competir y luchar por ella (Si)  
Luchar por ella! (Si)  
Do you really want it? (yeah)  
  
Here we go; allez allez allez!  
Go go go! Allez, allez, allez!  
Tonight's the night! We're gonna celebrate!  
The Winter Cup! Allez, allez, allez!  
  
Un, dos, tres! Ole, ole, ole!  
Un, deux, trois! Allez, allez, allez!  
Arriba va!! El mundo esta de pie!  
Go go go!! Allez, allez, allez!  
  
Allez, allez! (allez, allez)  
Allez, allez! (allez, allez)  
Allez, allez! (allez, allez)  
Allez, allez, allez!  
  
Allez, allez! (allez, allez)  
Allez, allez! (allez, allez)  
Allez, allez! (allez, allez)  
Allez, allez, allez!


	39. One more game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BpypkvZjJiI> (Link for the song)

 

_(Preliminaries Winter Cup Seirin - Shuutoku)_

 

**Kagami:** You and I go hard at each other ‘cause we're going to war.

You and I go rough, we keep throwing balls, running across the floor

You and I are so damn strong and fast, we keep an eye on the score

You and I just smile, yeah, I know that we have to do this some more

 

**Kuroko:**  Takao, there you go again, noticing me again, making me fear you.

But I won’t stop using my shade, using my shade, here we all go

Got you stuck to my body, to my body, like a tattoo

And now I'm feeling thrilled, feeling tested, I will hide from you.

 

**All:** So we cross our hearts and we hope to die

That we won’t only play with you one more game

And we know we’ve said it a million times

But we hope we will have a thousand games

 

**Midorima :** Try to tell me "no" but my team keeps on telling me "yes".

Try to tell me "stop", but your jumps can’t reach my perfect three-points

I'll be taping up my fingers, I’m no longer by myself.

And I'll be scoring up, feeling satisfied and lucky as hell.

 

**Takao:** Kuroko there you go again, there you go again, making me loose you.

(Making me loose you)

But I will keep using my eyes, using my eyes, here we all go

(here we all go)

I will stick to your body, to your body, like a tattoo.

(Like a tattoo, yeah)

And now I'm feeling thrilled, feeling tested, I will find you

 

**All:** So we cross our hearts and we hope to die

(Yeah)

That we won’t only play with you one more game  

(Oh)

And we know we’ve said it a million times

(Yeah)

But we hope we will have a thousand games

(Yeah)

 

**Midorima & Takao: **Yeah, Baka, play with us one more game

Yeah, Kuro, play with us one more game (whoa, yeah)

Yeah, Seirin, play with us one more game (oh, yeah, yeah)

 

**Kagami & Kuroko: **Yeah, Shuutoku there you go again, there you go again we’re up against you

Yeah, we are both upping our game, upping our game, let it all go.

Our duo is pretty cool, is pretty cool, hope you’re ready too

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

 

**All:** So we cross our hearts and we hope to die

(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)

That we won’t only play with you one more game  

(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)

And we know we’ve said it a million times

(Oh, we said it a million times)

But we hope we will have a thousand games

(Yeah, guys, play with us one more game)

 

**All:** So we cross our hearts and we hope to die (yeah, yeah)

That we won’t only play with you one more game (yeah, yeah)

And we know we’ve said it a million times (yeah, yeah)

But we hope we will have a thousand games (yeah, yeah)

Count on us! Whenever!


	40. This game I'm hurting you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-5oJqvkYZg ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-5oJqvkYZg)  (Link for the song)

 

_(Hanamiya being a real bitch to Kiyoshi during the Kirisaki Dai Ichi - Seirin match)_

 

I know you hate me

I made it obvious that I hate you too

So put it on me

Let's increase the space between me and you

I’ll break your body

Damn I like that soon you won’t move

So get ready for me, oh, oooohh...

Cause I already know what you wanna do

 

Here's the situation

Known by the whole nation

Nobody's ever made me rage the way that you do

You know my motivation

Given my reputation

Be assured that I really mean to be rude

 

‘Cause this game I'm hurting you

Oh, you know

That this game I'm hurting you

Oh, you know

That this game I'm hurting you

Oh, you know

That this game I'm hurting you

Oh, you know

 

You're so damn happy

It makes me really want to break you

I know your weak spot

When I lay my spider web on you

 

Here's the situation

Known by the whole nation

Nobody's ever made me rage the way that you do

You know my motivation

Given my reputation

Be assured that I really mean to be rude

 

‘Cause this game I'm hurting you

Oh, you know

That this game I'm hurting you

Oh, you know

That this game I'm hurting you

Oh, you know

That this game I'm hurting you

Oh, you know

 

Teppei...

This game I'm gonna do

Everything that I want with you

Everythin' that I need

Everything that I want

I wanna, fucker,

I wanna hurt, break you

From the head

To the knees

Gonna give you, my web

Winter n interhigh

When I get you on your knees

I'mma make you fall

You got that smile

That make me wanna get up on the court

Just to see it gone

And I love the way you fall on your ass

Fall on the ground and let me see your pain

You stuck with me

I'm stuck with you

Let's find something to do

Be assured that

I really mean to be rude

 

‘Cause this game I'm hurting you

Oh, you know

That this game I'm hurting you

Oh, you know

That this game I'm hurting you

Oh, you know

That this game I'm hurting you

Oh, you know

That this game I'm hurting you

That this game I'm hurting you

Yeah


	41. Fall to my knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5C4b5dzk1bw> (Link for the song)

 

_(Teppei protecting those he cares for)_

 

I wish that this game would never be over

There's plenty of time to rest when we win

So I’ll just keep standing until it is over

If I had my way I’d never fall to my knees, my knees, never

 

I don't wanna let a basket get away

‘Cause we got no time to lose

Some of us aren’t promised to play tomorrow

Protect the team is what I choose

 

Fight against the enemy

Fight the pain in my knees

I don't wanna miss a rebound or two

Let's play this way forever

We’ll only get better if we want it to

 

You know that I wish that this game would never be over

There's plenty of time to rest when we win

So I’ll just keep standing until it is over

If I had my way I’d never fall to my knees, my knees, never

 

It's so hard to think this could fade away

It’ll be worth even if I go down

I don’t wish for a life with no consequence

So I always live in the now

 

Fight against the enemy

Fight the pain in my knees

I don't wanna miss a rebound or two

Let's play this way forever

We’ll only get better if we want it to

 

You know that I wish that this game would never be over

There's plenty of time to rest when we win

So I’ll just keep standing until it’s over

If I had my way I’d never fall to my knees, my knees, never

 

Oooooooooooo, yeahhhhhh, ooooooooo, yeaaahhhhhh

 

You know that I wish that this game would never be over

There's plenty of time to rest when we win

So I’ll just keep standing until it’s over

If I had my way I’d never fall to my knees, my knees, never


	42. Pass it off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfWlot6h_JM> (Link for the song)

 

_(Kuroko giving a motivational speech to Seirin before the second match Seirin-Too with SASS)_

 

I practice too late, they say I have no game

That's what people say, that's what people say

I am training so hard, but I can't make the plays

At least that's what people say, that's what people say

 

But I keep trying

Can't stop, won't stop believing

It's ‘cause I got this new light

By my side saying ‘’it's gonna be alright’’

 

Cause Akashi’s gonna lead, lead, lead lead, lead

And Kise is gonna copy-py-py-py-py

Guys, I'm just gonna pass, pass, pass, pass, pass

I pass it off, I pass it off

Cause Aho is gonna run, run, run, run, run

And Mura is gonna block, block, block, block, block

Guys, I'm just gonna pass, pass, pass, pass, pass

I pass it off, I pass it off

 

I always receive, no one can hear my feet

‘Cause they can’t see me, ‘cause they can’t see me

I'm running on my own, I make the moves up as I go

And that's what they can’t know, that’s what they can’t know

 

So I keep trying

Can't stop, won't stop believing

It's ‘cause I got my teammates

By my side saying ‘’it's gonna be alright’’

 

Cause Mido is gonna shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot

And Takao’s gonna see, see, see, see, see

Guys, I'm just gonna pass, pass, pass, pass, pass

I pass it off, I pass it off

Momoi is gonna coach, coach, coach, coach

And Kagami’s gonna jump, jump, jump, jump, jump

Guys, I'm just gonna pass, pass, pass, pass, pass

 

I pass it off, I pass it off

I, I pass it off, I pass it off

I, I pass it off, I pass it off

I, I pass it off, I pass it off

I, I pass it off, I pass it off

I, I pass it off, I pass it off

I, I pass it off, I pass it off

I, I pass it off, I pass it off

I, I pass it off, I pass it off

 

Hey, hey, hey!

Yeah I’m a Miracle just like them so watch out blink: you’ll miss out

I’m the sole phantom player in the world so you’ll be getting down and think I’m a cheat

My ex-light has joined a new team

They’re like, “That’s you ex?”, but I'm just gonna pass

To the fella over there who's a hella good catch

Won't you come on over dude so I can pass, pass, pass

 

Cause our team is  gonna play, play, play, play, play

And we’re gonna win the game, game, game, game

Guys, I'm just gonna pass, pass, pass, pass, pass

I pass it off, I pass it off

And we’ll take the Winter Cup, Cup, Cup, Cup, Cup

Bring the glory to Seirin-rin-rin-rin-rin

Yeah I'm just gonna pass, pass, pass, pass, pass

 

I pass it off, I pass it off

I, I pass it off, I pass it off

I, I pass it off, I pass it off

I, I pass it off, I pass it off

I, I pass it off, I pass it off

I, I pass it off, I pass it off

I, I pass it off, I pass it off

I, I pass it off, I pass it off

I, I pass it off, I pass it off


	43. I love basketball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFHg0uRAyVs> (Link for the song)

 

_(Kagami convincing Aomine he is a worthy rival during the Too - Seirin match during the Winter Cup)_

 

**Kagami:** I saw him shootin' there like a scoring machine

I knew he must a been about seventeen

The game was goin' strong

There was nothin’ wrong

An' I could tell it wouldn't be long

Till he dueled with me, yeah me,

An' I could tell it wouldn't be long

Till he dueled me, yeah me,screaming

**Kagami:** I love basketball

So throw another ball in the basket, Aho

I love basketball

So let’s run against time yeah play with me

 

**Kagami:** He smirked so I got up and' asked for his name

 

**Aomine:** That don't matter

 

**Kagami:**  He said,

 

**Aomine:** 'Cause it's all the same

 

**Kagami** : Said

 

**Aomine:** Think you can take me on? Dude I stand alone

 

**Kagami:** An' next we were runnin' on

He was against me, yeah me

Next we were runnin' on

He was against me, yeah me, screamin'

**Kagami** : I love basketball

So throw another ball in the basket, Aho

I love basketball

So let’s run against time yeah play with me

 

**Kagami:** Said

**Aomine:** Guess you can take me on...maybe I’m not alone

**Aomine:** Next we're runnin' on

He was against me, yeah me

And we'll be runnin' on

Thank God, you’re so strong

Yeah with me, screamin'

 

**Both:** We love basketball

 

**Aomine:** So throw another ball in the basket, Baka

**Both:** We love basketball

So let’s run against time yeah play with me

We love basketball

 

**Kagami:** So throw another ball in the basket, Aho

 

**Both:** We love basketball

So let’s run against time yeah play with

We love basketball

 

**Aomine:** So throw another ball in the basket, Baka

 

**Both:** We love basketball

So let’s run against time yeah play with

We love basketball

 

**Kagami:**  So throw another ball in the basket, Aho

 

**Both:** We love basketball

So let’s run against time yeah play with

We love basketball

 

**Aomine:** So throw another ball in the basket, Baka

 

**Both:** We love basketball

So let’s run against time yeah play with me


	44. Brunette does it better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xovB06TV7Sw> (Link for the song)

 

_(Hyuuga commenting about Riko and Momoi after the second Seirin-Too match)_

 

Her daddy must have been a trainer

‘Cause she’s stricter than hell x3

She’s doin' what she’s doin

And she’s doin' it well x3

She lines 'em all up and

Assess them all down’ x3

She said you dont know nothin'

So shut your mouth x3

And that's because…

 

Pink gets it done

But Brunette does it better x3

Pink has the skills

But Brunette knows us better x3

La La La La

Hey Hey

 

She only been here for a minute

but she already knows x3

It's whatever she wants

and it's anything goes x3

Says ‘’I gotcha all figured out

so just sitcha ass down’’ x3

I said ‘’But coach there’s nothin...'’’

Then I shut my mouth x3

And that's because…

 

Pink gets it done

But Brunette does it better x3

Pink has the breasts

But Brunette does it better x3

La La La La

Hey Hey

 

She lookin' like she wanna fight.

I ask her if she wants lemons

Hair is as eyes are as dark the ink on her plan

Yup she’s got all the control

Pink is nothin' but trouble

Brunette is even worse

Yeah Pink will blow a bubble

Brunette will make it burst.

If I have to choose a trainer

You know who I'm takin' first

And that’s because

 

Pink gets it done

But Brunette does it better x3

Pink has the Ace

But Brunette plans it better x3

La La La La

Hey Hey

X3


	45. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqh0mWKP8Dk> (Link for the song)

 

_(where Ahomine realizes he was a huge douche to Kuroko and apologizes)_

 

You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty

You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies

I hope I don't run out of time. Could someone call a referee?

'Cause I just need a least one shot at forgiveness

 

I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice

And by once or twice I mean maybe a couple of hundred times

So let me, oh, let me redeem, oh, redeem, oh, myself tonight

'Cause I just need one more shot, second chances

Yeah

 

Is it too late now to say sorry?

'Cause I'm missing more than just your shadow, oh

Is it too late now to say sorry?

Yeah, I know-oh-oh, that I let you down

Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

I'm sorry yeah

Sorry yeah

Sorry

Yeah, I know that I let you down

Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

 

I'll take every single piece of the blame if you want me to

‘Cause I know you are the innocent one in this game for two

I'll go, I'll go and then you go, you go out and spill the truth

Can we both say the words and move past this?

Yeah

 

Is it too late now to say sorry?

'Cause I'm missing more than just your shadow, oh

Is it too late now to say sorry?

Yeah, I know-oh-oh, that I let you down

Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

 

I'm not just trying to get you back on me (oh, no, no)

'Cause I'm missing more than just your shadow (your shadow), oh

Is it too late now to say sorry?

Yeah, I know-oh-oh, that I let you down

Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

 

I'm sorry yeah

Sorry, oh

Sorry

Yeah, I know-oh-oh, that I let you down (let you down)

Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

x2

 

**Kuroko:** Yes, Aomine-kun


	46. Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=48VSP-atSeI](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=48VSP-atSeI) (Link for the song)

 

_(Ahomine getting really drunk and is like…huh…overly sharing while calling Kagami after the second Too-Seirin match)_

 

I'm hurting, dude, I'm broken down

I need our duels, duels

I need them now

When I'm without you

I'm something weak

You got me begging, begging

I'm on my knees

 

I don't wanna be needing the duels

I just wanna be deep in the zone

But it's killing me when you're away, ooh, dude,

'Cause I really don't care where you are

I just wanna be there where you are

And I gotta get one little game

 

Duel

Yes, please

Won't you come and play it down with me?

I'm right here, 'cause I need

Little game, a little energy

Yeah, you show me good dunking

Make it alright

Need a little challenge in my life

Duel

Yes, please

Won't you come and play it down with me?

 

My broken pieces

You picked them up

Don't leave me hanging, hanging

Come give me some

When I'm without ya

I'm just so bored

This is the one thing, one thing

I'm living for

 

I don't wanna be needing the duels

I just wanna be deep in the zone

But it's killing me when you're away, ooh, dude,

'Cause I really don't care where you are

I just wanna be there where you are

And I gotta get one little game

 

Duel

Yes, please

Won't you come and play it down with me?

I'm right here, 'cause I need

Little game, a little energy

Yeah, you show me good dunking

Make it alright

Need a little challenge in my life

Duel

Yes, please

Won't you come and play it down with me?

Yeah

 

You want that formless shot

I want that meteor jam

Don't let nobody have it

Unless that somebody's me

I gotta be your rival

There ain't no other way

‘Cause dude you’re better than Mai on her best days

I really wanna play a game

Hope you’re not afraid

Don't give me all that dumb shit

No trick shot on

That's our

 

Duel

Yes, please

Won't you come and play it down with me?

I'm right here, 'cause I need

Little game, a little energy

Yeah, you show me good dunking

Make it alright

Need a little challenge in my life

Duel

Yes, please

Won't you come and play it down with me?

 

Duel

Yes, please

Won't you come and play it down with me?

I'm right here, 'cause I need

Little game, a little energy

Yeah, you show me good dunking

Make it alright

Need a little challenge in my life

Duel (Duel!)

Yes, please (yes, please)

Won't you come and play it down with me? (down with me, down with me)


	47. Does your father know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OspATQ4HuLs> (Link for the song)

 

_(Alex teasing Kagami and Riko during s2!)_

 

You're so hot, teasing me

So you're buff but I can't take a chance on a boy like you

That's something I couldn't do

 

There's that look in your eyes

I can read in your face that basketball is driving you wild

Ah, but boy you're only a child

 

Well I can train with you honey

If you think it's funny

Does your father know that you're out?

And I can play with you Baka

Kiss a little maybe

Does your father know that you're out?

 

Take it easy (take it easy)

Better slow down boy

That's no way to go

Does your father know?

Take it easy (take it easy)

Try to cool it boy

Take it nice and slow

Does your father know?

 

I can see what you want

But you seem pretty straight to be searching for that kind of fun

So maybe I'm not the one

 

Now you're so cute, I like your style

And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile (smile)

But girl you're only a child

 

Well I can coach with you honey

If you think it's funny

Does your father know that you're out?

And I can flirt with you baby

Kiss a little maybe

Does your father know that you're out?

 

Take it easy (take it easy)

Better slow down girl

That's no way to go

Does your father know?

Take it easy (take it easy)

Try to cool it girl

Take it nice and slow

Does your father knows?

 

Well I can teach to you honeys

If you think it's funny

Do your fathers know that you're out?

And I can chat with you honeys

Kiss a little maybe

Do your fathers know that you're out?

X3


	48. Tetsu doesn't like me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_H1CDascHc> (Link for the song)

 

_(Where Ahomine is an asshole again after he lost to Seirin. While he meets with Kuroko to teach him how to shoot he asks if the hottie is single and is met with disapproval from his ex. Yeah he’s totally projecting xD)_

 

I stepped on the court  and he noticed me

A-a-almost instantly

And I can guarantee that he

Has heard about me through his teammates

Not to mention that his shadow hates me

 

It's not my fault he looks at me

I’m the only one who can compete

Are we through with this, cause I do insist

Nothing happened here this time

 

Tetsu doesn't like me,

Yeah Tetsu doesn't like me

Tetsu doesn't like me,

Cause his best friend…

Tetsu doesn't like me,

Yeah Tetsu doesn't like me

Tetsu doesn't like me,

Cause his best friend does

Do do do, do do do do, do do do

 

His best friend

Stop

Let me explain the situation

The ex’s  hatin' for a good reason

Not trying to mingle, but I know he’s single

And I'm not a nice guy

 

It's not my fault he looks at me

I’m the only one who can compete

Are we through with this, cause I do insist

This, yeah, this time he's mine!

 

Tetsu doesn't like me,

Yeah Tetsu doesn't like me

Tetsu doesn't like me,

Cause his best friend…

Tetsu doesn't like me,

Yeah Tetsu doesn't like me

Tetsu doesn't like me,

Cause his best friend does

Do do do, do do do do, do do do

His best friend does

Do do do, do do do do, do do do

His best friend

 

I stepped into the zone and he fell in love, oh yeah

He stepped into the zone and I fell in love, oh yeah

I stepped into the zone and he fell in love, oh yeah

He stepped into the zone and I fell in love, oh yeah

I stepped into the zone and he…

Yeah, that's my guy!

 

Tetsu doesn't like me,

Yeah Tetsu doesn't like me

Tetsu doesn't like me,

Cause his best friend…

x3

 

Tetsu doesn't like me,

Yeah Tetsu doesn't like me

Tetsu doesn't like me,

Cause his best friend does

Do do do, do do do do, do do do

His best friend does

Do do do, do do do do, do do do

His best friend


	49. Can't stop this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z5X5zh00rdg> (Link for the song)

 

_(Murasakibara being bitchy and fucking baws during Yosen – Seirin match)_

 

Can't stop this

Can't stop this

Can't stop this (oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh)

Can't stop this (oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh)

 

My-my-my-my size makes your plays so hard makes you say oh my Lord

I am bored already: that’s ‘cause I’m almost seven feet

I’m good when I know you're down

I am the Yosen Wall from downtown

Yeah I'm known as such

And this is a dunk uh u can't stop

 

I told you shorty u can't stop this

Yeah that's how I’m dunkin' and you know u can't stop this

Look in my eyes man u can't stop this

Don’t even have to bust my new techniques u can't stop this

 

Got new shirts and pants

You got it like that now you know about fighting Yosen

So move get back to your seat

And jump high catch this ball

While I’m dunkin’' hold on pump a little bit

And let me know it's going on like that like that

 

Even if you try scoring from the back

No can do; won’t be enough

And this is a dunk uh u can't stop

 

Yo I told you u can't stop this

Why you standing there man u can't stop this

Then sounds the buzzer it’ in sucker u can't stop this

 

Gimme a command or I’ll be damned

I’ll have some sweets and I won’t share them

Now you know when you run against the Hammer

You talk about a guy that's hyped and tall

Players are scared so let them cry

Or  tape to learn what it's gonna take

And now you're gonna lose

The quarter is almost done

Or you might as well quit

 

Hear my words cause’ you know

Can't stop this (oh-oh oh oh-oh-oh)

Can't stop this (oh-oh oh oh-oh-oh)

 

Break it down

 

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh)

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh)

 

Thor’s Hammer time

 

Go with the flow in a spin if you can't move to this

Then you probably are dead

So I raise hands in the air

Bust the style, a ponytail with my hair

This is it for a winner

Dunk to this and you're gonna get scored

Move slide your feet

Just for a minute let's all do the jump

 

Jump jump jump yeah

Can't stop this

Look man u can't stop this

You'll probably get crushed boy 'cause you know you can't u can't stop this

Then sounds the buzzer

Break it down

 

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

 

Thor’s Hammer time

 

(Oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh)

(Oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh)

(Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh)

 

(Oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) u can't stop this

(Oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) u can't stop this

(Oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) u can't stop this

(Oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) break it down

 

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

 

Thor’s Hammer time

 

Every time you see me that Hammer's just so hype

I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic with the ball

Now why would I ever stop doing this

With others makin' shot that just don't pass

I toured around the ring to keep you away

It's Hammer go Hammer

It's a Hammer yo Hammer and the rest go and play

 

Can't stop this (oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh)

Can't stop this (oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh)

Can't stop this (oh-oh oh-oh-oh)

 

Yeah u can't stop this

I told you u can't stop this (oh-oh oh-oh-oh)

 U hyped but can't stop this

Sub me outta here they can't stop this

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)


	50. Candy shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IZKBa6bvUjo> (Link for the song)

 

_(Himuro and Musarakibara singing just after the Yosen-Seirin match)_

 

**Himuro:** Yeah...

Uh huh

So productive

 

**Himuro:** I'll take you to the candy shop

I'll let you lick the lollipop

Go ahead don't you stop

Keep going 'til you are fed up (woah)

 

**Murasakibara:** You’ll take me to the candy shop

Dude just one look at all I got

I'll have you spending all you got

Keep going 'til I am fed up (woah)

 

**Himuro:** You can pick them your way, how do you want it

You gon' dunk that ball up or should I push you on it

Pay bill’s rising, okay lets go to the next level

Court floor jam packed, tall as a wall

I'll break it down for you now, friend, it's simple

If you want some food, I'll bring some food

In the hotel or in the back of the locker room

On the court or in the park, it's whatever you into

Got the mirage shot, I'm a true rocker

Have our friends teasing me 'bout how much I gotcha

Wanna show me how you work it friend no problem

Get on your feet to win this game like a real man

I'm a basket pro watch and learn for a bit

While you work up a sweat you can play with the ball

I'm trying to keep up the best way I can

I hit you in the face, stop crying man (ha ha)

 

**Himuro:** I'll take you to the candy shop

I'll let you lick the lollipop

Go ahead don't you stop

Keep going 'til you are fed up (woah)

 

**Murasakibara:** You’ll take me to the candy shop

Dude just one look at all I got

I'll have you spending all you got

Keep going 'til I am fed up (woah)

 

**Both:** Boy what we buy (what we buy)

And where we buy (and where we buy)

The things we buy (things we buy)

Are just between me and you (oh yeah)

 

**Himuro:** Just try to eat them, friend, nice and slow

Eat the top, smile like you just ate Maiubo

You ain't never eaten candies like this before

Cause I ain't never put it down like this before

Soon as we come on the court you start to get all bored

It's like you’re don’t care about the other players

Isn't it ironic how exciting it is to watch em in tears

Had me thinking 'bout our wall in defense

I shot the right spot at the right time

Eyes on or Eyes off, he think he’d gone blind

So productive, you should see the way you wind

Your arms in slow-mo in the air when you block

As long as you ain't stopping, homie I ain't stopping

Dripping wet with sweat man its on and crying

All the tears in my body, points after points it’s on

And we gon' try 'til we beat Seirin in the next game

 

**Himuro:** I'll take you to the candy shop

I'll let you lick the lollipop

Go ahead don't you stop

Keep going 'til you are fed up (woah)

**Murasakibara:** You’ll take me to the candy shop

Dude just one look at all I got

I'll have you spending all you got

Keep going 'til I am fed up (woah)

x2


	51. Play play (till you drop)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=avgcg3Yw](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=avgcg3YwyLc) (Link for the song)

 

_(Opening s3)_

 

Hold onto your shirt, hold onto your heart

Ready, get set to tear this place apart

Don't need any help, only play our own

That'll take us up to finale so we will bring you down

Anything goes! Anything goes!

 

Players to the left, players to the right

There to entertain and take you thru the game

So grab a water bottle and come along with me

'Cause your coach does mind what your coach can see

Anything goes! Anything goes!

 

Play! Play! till you drop

Play! Play! never stop

Play! Play! till you drop

I say play! Play! To the top

 

Runnin' into duel, laughin' all the way

Fast, harsh and sweaty, livin' for today

Gotta steal the ball, get it while you can

High, fast 'n' get in zone on demand

Anything goes! Anything goes!

 

Play! Play! till you drop

Play! Play! never stop

Play! Play! till you drop

I say play! Play! To the top

 

Play! Play! Give it to me

It's what I got goin' thru' me

Don't ever stop do it to me

Yeah, Play! Play! You challenge me

 

Play! Play! till you drop

Play! Play! never stop

Play! Play! till you drop

I say play! Play! To the top

Play! Play! till you drop

Play! Play! never stop

 

Hold on, hold on, hold tight

We're gonna play tonight


	52. Dirty player

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w0N4twV28Mw> (Link for the playlist)

 

_(Haizaki’s entering the scene and being a huge asshole)_

 

Na, na na na na,

Na na na na, na na na na na na na,

Na na na naah!

Na, na na na na,

Na na na na, na na na na na na na,

Na na na naah!

 

Here comes the dirty player, dangerous

I'm the basketball gangster, dangerous

The true copier of the area, dangerous

Steal your moves like that, dangerous

 

No, no you don't die, you’re just ter-ri-fied

Anyone up against me will start panicking

Down and out with tears,

You stink of pee you know!

Dunk it up I'll go out oh,

 

Here comes the dirty player, dangerous

I'm the basketball gangster, dangerous

The true copier of the area, dangerous

Steal your moves like that, dangerous

 

Extra-ordinary

Dreads just so sexy

Shoes to burn dude, every time

Cut to fuck is me

Fuck to cut is he

Man, come take a duel with me

I say to them every time...

 

Here comes the dirty player, dangerous

I'm the basketball gangster, dangerous

The true copier of the area, dangerous

Steal your moves like that, dangerous

 

Na, na na na na,

Na na na na, na na na na na na na,

Na na na naah!

Na, na na na na,

Na na na na, na na na na na na na,

Na na na naah!

 

Start like a real jerk

Steal it in front of them

This move is mine, that's it, understand?,

I'm going to win(see ya loser!)

I'm the bad boy of the basket crew

Mine are left in gold, maybe

Ain't no homie gonna play me, fucking douche me

 

Here comes the dirty player, dangerous

I'm the basketball gangster, dangerous

The true copier of the area, dangerous

Steal your moves like that, dangerous

 

N-n-n-no, I don't try

I’m making you break,

Anyone up against me will start freaking

Just like you know, homo

Erm, you know something I don't know? Yep!

Touch me up I'll go...

 

Here comes the dirty player, dangerous

I'm the basketball gangster, dangerous

The true copier of the area, dangerous

Steal your moves like that, dangerous

 

Na, na na na na,

Na na na na, na na na na na na na,

Na na na naah!

Yeah man!

Na, na na na na,

Na na na na, na na na na na na na,

Na na na naah!

 

Here comes the dirty player, dangerous

I'm the basketball gangster, dangerous

The true copier of the area, dangerous

Steal your moves like that, dangerous

x2

 

Here comes the dirty player

I'm the basketball gangster

The true copier of the area

Steal your moves like that

 

Na, na na na na,

Na na na na, na na na na na na na,

Na na na naah!


	53. I am a copycat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJL4UGSbeFg> (Link for the song)

 

_(Kise being absolutly gold in his son sass before the match against fucking Haizaki)_

 

Let's go boys!

I'm playin’ out tonight I'm feelin' alright

Gonna let it all hang out

Want to make some noise really raise the score

Yeah I want to dunk and shoot

No limitations make no conditions

Get lined up on the line

I will outrun you, honey this is correct

I only want to have a good time

 

The best thing about being a copycat

Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

 

Oh oh oh shots totally crazy--yeah I'm not just pretty

Hot suits-tight shirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild--yeah, doin' it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action—hold my position

With perfect hair—stop me if you I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free--yeah, to receive the ball

Man! I am a copycat!

 

A model need a break--tonight I’m gonna take

The chance to break out to the zone

So what do you say? - I only want to play

Yeah perfect copy’s going down

 

The best thing about being a copycat

Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

 

Oh oh oh shots totally crazy--yeah I'm not just pretty

Hot suits-tight shirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild--yeah, doin' it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action—hold my position

With perfect hair—stop me if you I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free--yeah, to receive the ball

Man! I am a copycat!

 

The best thing about being a copycat

Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

 

Oh oh oh shots totally crazy--yeah I'm not just pretty

Hot suits-tight shirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild--yeah, doin' it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action—hold my position

With perfect hair—stop me if you I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free--yeah, to receive the ball

Man! I am a copycat!

I get totally crazy

Can you feel it

Come, come, come on honey

I am a copycat


	54. Nice guys finish last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfeys7Jfnx8> (Link for the song)

 

_(The reason why Aomine is a jerk with Kise set just after he punched dbag Haizaki right in his smug face)_

 

Nice guys finish last that's why I'll treat you like trash

It's not what I really wanna do

But you only date bad guys so I'll give you my best try

To treat you the way you want me to

 

I never let you score or play games fair

You can tell me how your day was but I don’t really care

And if you ever get cold, you’ll just have to hack it

Cause I’d be cold too if I gave you my jacket

Like whoa!

You ain’t my shadow

Pass is from Kuroko, you can play on your own

I never answer my phone whenever you call it

And when the buzzer calls the end

I never reach to help you

 

Nice guys finish last that’s why I’ll treat you like trash

It’s not what I really want to do

But you only date bad guys so I’ll give you my best try

To treat you the way you want me to

 

And Imma beat you in every competition

Going out with the boys, you better get my permission

Wait no! I take that back, you can’t go

Mai is on tonight and that’s my favorite show

 

"Am I ugly in this suit?"

Hell yeah! You are!

Wait let me speak your language

Fans go booo, booo, booo, booo, booo

 

Nice guys finish last that’s why I’ll treat you like trash

It’s not what I really want to do

Oh.. You only date bad guys so I’ll give you my best try

To treat you the way you want me to

 

But behind the scenes, he means the world to me

I wanna tell him that he’s beautiful

And show him that he’s loved

Hold his hand when he’s scared

Tell him how much I care

But that won’t win his heart because…

 

Nice guys finish last that’s why I’ll treat you like trash

Not what I really want to do

Oh.. You only date bad guys so I’ll give you my best try

To treat you the way you want me to

  
Hoe!


	55. Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpPDQBW-9lk> (Link for the song)

 

_(Evolution of the MidoTaka relationship through the season from a mega sasssy Takao's point of view. Because f_ _uck yeah.)_

 

Well I was walkin' for some time

When I came across Shin-chan

He said "who are you and where are you from

I don’t like talking to people’’

'Well excuse me' that’s what I said

‘’But we are now teammates.

So no talkin’? yeah, my ass!

Wait till ya get a load of me!”

 

Soon he started talkin’ and that’s when I could see

That Kuro was the only shadow in his reality

It was great, that’s when I climbed that optimistic vine

Once I had laughed for some time I told him he’d lost his mind

 

I’ve got the hawkeye vision with me you’re safe and sound

I’m the best partner around

‘Cause I’ll shine when I wanna shine.

 

Prepare for my pass

There’s no turning back.

Let’s go!

 

Well I was playin' for some time

When he finally gave a sign

I said' "who are you and where are you from?

You are not the Shin-chan I know.’’

Roaring pass that’s what I had said

And that’s what I delivered

No worth a shot? yeah, my ass!

Wait till ya get a load of me!

 

I ain’t got B-S in my bag

That’s the one thing you can believe

My eyes are gold, I don’t wanna brag

But if you’re on the court I see

 

Unlimited field vision

To show me where to go

So I can turn into your shots into gold

You can start to be bold

 

I’ve got the hawkeye vision with me you’re safe and sound

I’m the best partner around

‘Cause I’ll shine when I wanna shine.

 

Prepare for my pass

There’s no turning back.

Let’s go!

 

Well I was playin for some time

When I finally gave a sign

He said:  "where were you and what have you done

I’m ready for your pass to come’’

"No talkin’" that's what he had said

At least in the beginning

No talkin’? Yeah, my ass!

Wait till ya get a load of me!

Wait till ya get a load of me!

I said wait till ya get a load of me!

Ah x12

 

I ain't stayin' still

Polishing my skills

Livin’ on the thrill

Yeah yeah yeah

 

Hey hey hey

Hey yeah yeah yeah!

 

I’ve got the hawkeye vision with me you’re safe and sound

I’m the best partner around

‘Cause I’ll shine when I wanna shine.

 

Heh heh

Heh heh

Heh heh

Heh heh

Let's GO!

 

Well we were playin’ for some time

And gave each other the sign

"Ready when you are’’-we begun

Yeah this shot will be our best one

"No talkin’" that's what he had said

At least in the beginning

No talkin’? Yeah, my ass!

Wait till ya get a load of me!


	56. Shootin' on a prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXsmGSnq3lE> (Link for the song)

 

_(After Shuutoku’s loss to Rakuzan for the Winter Cup, Midorima and Takao’s relationship evolve)_

 

Once upon a time not so long ago

 

I, as shooting guard, used to play for Teiko

We had lost our light

I was down on my luck

Or so I thought

 

But Shutoku got me working all day

Working for the team

I bring my shadow my shooting skills

My skills

 

I say: We've got to hold on to what we've got

That will make the difference: we will make it or not

We've got each other and that's all it will take

We'll give it a shot

 

We're half way there

Shootin' on a prayer

Tape my hand and we'll make it

I swear, shootin' on a prayer

 

Takao shuts down his hawkeye

Holding back tears from Shuutoku’s bitter loss

So rough, it's rough

 

Rakuzan fully broke us

When I cry on the street

Takao whispers: ‘’Shin-chan

It's okay, sometimes...

 

I say: We've got to hold on to what we've got

That will make the difference: we will make it or not

We've got each other and that's all it will take

We'll give it a shot

 

We're half way there

Shootin' on a prayer

Tape my hand and we'll make it

I swear, shootin' on a prayer

Shootin' on a prayer

 

We've got to hold on ready or not

You live for the fight when it's all that you've got

 

We're half way there

Shootin' on a prayer

Tape my hand and we'll make it

I swear, shootin' on a prayer

X3


	57. You're such an asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MS_NvcpdSNo> (Link for the song)

 

_(Kagami really fucking done with Aomine’s bullshit because they started training together after Too lost to Seiri but Ahomine is being his usual bitchy self and nope Bakagami does’t realize the other idiot has a huge crush on him)_

 

Something lately drives me crazy

Has to do with how you make me

Struggle to get your attention

Calling you brings apprehension

Texts from you and duels from you

Are things that are not so uncommon

Fight with you you're all about it

Tell me why I feel unwanted?

 

Damn, if you didn't want me back

Why'd you have to act like that?

It's confusing to the core

'Cause I know you want it

Oh, and if you don't wanna be

Like a true rival for me

Then why do you give me more?

Dude I know you want it

 

Say that you want me every day

That you really want to play

That you need me

Got me screamin' you’re such an asshole

Aim, let it falter

Feel the pain getting bigger

Go insane from the bitter feeling

Screamin you’re such an asshole

 

Pull me off to lonely courtyards

Where all other eyes avoid us

Tell me how I mesmerize you

I like you but despise you

Back to the crowd where you ignore me

Flash a smile to those before me

How am I supposed to handle

Lit the fuse and missed the candle

 

Damn, if you wanna let me go

Dude come on just let me know

You're not gonna get away with leading me on

 

Say that you want me every day

That you really want to play

That you need me

Got me screamin' you’re such an asshole

Aim, let it falter

Feel the pain getting bigger

Go insane from the bitter feeling

Screamin you’re such an asshole

 

Say you want me

Say you need me

Don’t fuck with my head

And tell me

You want me

You need me

You're gonna play with me

I know you want to play

I think you want to play

Please say you want to play

Oh you fucking douche

 

Say that you want me every day

That you really want to play

That you need me

Got me screamin' you’re such an asshole

Aim, let it falter

Feel the pain getting bigger

Go insane from the bitter feeling

Screamin you’re such an asshole

X2


	58. When can we duel again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qM1YMeDsc-M> (Link for the song)

 

_(Kise loosing to Seirin but… :3)_

 

When can we do this again?

When can we duel again?

When can we do this again?

When can we duel again?

When can we do this again?

When can we duel again?

 

Switch in the zone next time for sure I’ll beat you

I’ve lost this time ‘cause perf’ copy’s brand new

Don't close your eyes 'cause next time it’s Kaijo who’ll shine

It's just a matter of time, even if you can jump high

Welcome to the rhythm of the game

Seirin is really great I can't deny

 

It's been fun but now I've got to go

Game is way too short to take it slow

But before I go and start to bow

I gotta know, 'til then,

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we duel again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

I gotta know, when can we duel again?

(When can we duel again?)

 

Joined at the hip, yeah your shadow needs you

The cup is a trip and the road map leads you

Look all around at all the teams you haven't defeated

It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to win

Welcome to the rhythm of the game

Seirin is really great I can't deny

 

It's been fun but now I've got to go

Game is way too short to take it slow

But before I go and start to bow

I gotta know, 'til then,

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we duel again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

I gotta know, when can we duel again?

 

Don't close your eyes 'cause next time my light will shine

It's just a matter of time, before perfect copy rises

Welcome to the rhythm of the game

Seirin is really great I can't deny

Just let you know that I always gave my all

 

When can we duel again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we duel again?

Oh oh oh oh

When can we do this again?

Oh oh oh oh

 

Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go

Game is way too short to take it slow

But before I go and start to bow

Tell me when

When can we duel again?

When can we duel again?

When can we duel again?


	59. The Emperor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WmSPTkmBTA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WmSPTkmBTA) (Link for the song)

 

_(Akashi imprisoned par the Emperor at the beginning of the Seirin-Rakuzan match – angst much??-)_

 

I’m alone, I’m on my own, so what?

I have gone blind

I have forgotten what I have and what was mine

One eye red, one eye golden

Well either way I’ve lost my humanity

I have fallen to my flaws

 

He’s got it all

I lost my mind in the sound

There's so much more

I can’t reclaim my crown

I’ve lost control

Lost to the monster inside my head

I have been forced to bed

The Emperor’s won again

 

You don't get what all this is about

You're too wrapped up in your self-doubt

You've got that young blood, set me free

 

He’s got it all

I lost my mind in the sound

There's so much more

I can’t reclaim my crown

I’ve lost control

Lost to the monster inside my head

I have been forced to bed

The Emperor’s won again

 

There's method in his madness

I am now trapped in my sadness

I’ve lost everything single thing to misery

So please help me

 

He’s got it all

I lost my mind in the sound

There's so much more

I can’t reclaim my crown

I’ve lost control

Lost to the monster inside my head

I have been forced to bed

The Emperor’s won again

X2


	60. Anything you can do I can do better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WO23WBji_Z0](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WO23WBji_Z0) (Link for the song)

 

_(Mayuzumi vs Kuroko during the Rakuzan - Seirin match)_

 

**Mayuzumi:** Anything you can do, I can do better!

I can do anything better than you!

**Kuroko:** No you can't!

**Mayuzumi:** Yes, I can!

**Kuroko:** No, you can't!

**Mayuzumi:** Yes, I can!

**Kuroko:** No, you can't!

**Mayuzumi:** Yes, I can, Yes, I can!

 

**Kuroko:** Anything you can be, I can be greater!

Sooner or later I'm greater than you!

**Mayuzumi:** No, you're not!

**Kuroko:** Yes, I am!

**Mayuzumi:** No, you're not!

**Kuroko:** Yes, I am!

**Mayuzumi:** No, you're not!

**Kuroko:** Yes, I am, Yes, I am!

 

**Kuroko:** I can shoot a 2-point, with more or less sucess!  

**Mayuzumi:** I can get a 3-point, and still be a shadow!

**Kuroko:** I can play on magic tricks

**Mayuzumi:** And only on that?

**Kuroko:** Yes!

**Mayuzumi:** Well you’re a brat

 

**Kuroko:** Any pass you can toss, I can toss higher

**Mayuzumi:** I can pass anything higher than you!

**Kuroko:** No, you can't! (High)

**Mayuzumi:** Yes, I can. (Higher)

**Kuroko:** No, you can't! (Higher)

**Mayuzumi:** Yes, I can. (Higher)

**Kuroko:** No, you can't! (Higher)

**Mayuzumi:** Yes, I can. (Higher)

**Kuroko:** No, you can't! (Higher)

**Mayuzumi:** Yes, I can. (Higher)

**Kuroko:** No, you can't! (Higher)

**Mayuzumi:** Yes, I can'(Highest)

 

**Mayuzumi:** The milkshake you can buy, I can buy cheaper!

I can buy milkshake cheaper than you!

**Kuroko:** Fifty cents?

**Mayuzumi:** Forty cents!

**Kuroko:** Thirty cents?

**Mayuzumi:** Twenty cents!

**Kuroko:** No, you can't!

**Mayuzumi:** Yes, I can! Yes, I can!   

 

**Kuroko:** Any move you can make, I can move quieter

**Mayuzumi:** I can make any move quieter than you

**Kuroko:** No, you can't! (quietly)

**Mayuzumi:** Yes, I can! (quietler)

**Kuroko:** No, you can't! (quietler)

**Mayuzumi:** Yes, I can! (quietler)

**Kuroko:** No, you can't! (quietler)

**Mayuzumi:** Yes, I can! (quietler)

**Kuroko:** Yes, I can (Full volume)

 

**Kuroko:** I can disappear faster than a flicker!

**Mayuzumi:** I can shade quicker and get even darker!

**Kuroko:** I can appear anywhere!

**Mayuzumi:** Without bein' caught?

**Kuroko:** Yes!

**Mayuzumi:** Well so can I..., you freak!

 

**Kuroko:** Any time you can hold, I can hold longer!

**Mayuzumi:** I can hold much more longer than you!

**Kuroko:** No, you can't!

**Mayuzumi:** Yes, I can!

**Kuroko:** No, you can't!

**Mayuzumi:** Yes, I can!

**Kuroko:** No, you can't!

**Mayuzumi:** Yes, I can..., yes, Iiiiii caaaaan!

**Kuroko:** Yes, you caaaan!

 

**Mayuzumi:** Anything you can wear, I can wear better!

In what you wear I'd look better than you!

**Kuroko:** In my wristbands?

**Mayuzumi:** In your shorts!

**Kuroko:** In my shoes?

**Mayuzumi:** In your shirt!

**Kuroko:** No, you can't!

**Mayuzumi:** Yes, I can..., yes, I can!

 

**Kuroko:** Any balls you can pass, I can pass faster!

**Mayuzumi:** I can pass anything faster than you!

**Kuroko:** No, you can't! (Fast)

**Mayuzumi:** Yes, I can! (Faster)

**Kuroko:** No, you can't! (Faster)

**Mayuzumi:** Yes, I can! (Faster)

**Kuroko:** No,you can't! (Faster)

**Mayuzumi:** Yes I can! (Fastest)

 

**Kuroko:** You can’t jump a little!

**Mayuzumi:** You are just so little!

**Kuroko:** You can’t help other player!

**Mayuzumi:** You can’t help them better!

**Kuroko:** I can do most anything!

**Mayuzumi:** Can you nail a dunk?

**Kuroko:** No!

**Mayuzumi:** Neither can I!

 

**Kuroko:** Any shadow you can be, I can be better

**Mayuzumi:** I can be any shadow better than you!

**Kuroko:** No, you can't! (Quieter)

**Mayuzumi:** Yes, I can! (Louder)

**Kuroko:** No, you can't! (Quieter)

**Mayuzumi:** Yes, I can! (Louder)

**Kuroko:** No, you can't! (Quieter)

**Mayuzumi:** Yes, I can! (Louder)

**Kuroko:** No, you can't, can't, can't! (Quietest)

**Mayuzumi:** Yes, I can, can, can! (Loudest)

**Mayuzumi:** Yes, I can! (Screaming)

**Kuroko:** No, you can't! (Deadpans)


	61. Milkshake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GzSgz3R8oso> (Link for the song)

 

_(Kuroko sassing the hell out of Mayuzumi after he lost his shade)_

 

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And I’m like

I’m better than you

Damn right,

I’m better than you

I can’t teach you,

‘Cause you’re not that dark

x2

 

I know you want to be me,

My non-presence makes the guys go crazy for

They lose their minds,

The way I wind,

I think it's fine

La, la, la, la, la,

Cool it down.

La, la, la, la, la,

The boys are playing

x2

 

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And I’m like

I’m better than you

Damn right,

I’m better than you

I can’t teach you,

‘Cause you’re not that dark

x2

You can’t see me on it

I am the only shadow for all these light boys

It can't be taught

Just know, the ball is caught,

Watch if you can

La, la, la, la, la,

Cool it down.

La, la, la, la, la,

The boys are playing

x2

 

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And I’m like

I’m better than you

Damn right,

I’m better than you

I can’t teach you,

‘Cause you’re not that dark

x2

Oh, once you get angered

Everyone will look this way

So, you must maintain your shade,

Otherwise you’ll get a halo,

And you’re a weak light

And what you have within,

They see you when their eyes squint

Yeah they picked up your scent

 

La, la, la, la, la,

Cool it down.

La, la, la, la, la,

The boys are playing

x2

 

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And I’m like

I’m better than you

Damn right,

I’m better than you

I can’t teach you,

‘Cause you’re not that dark

x2


	62. He let go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0MK7qz13bU> (Link for the song)

 

_(When Akashi finally get rid of the Emperor during the Rakuzan-Seirin match)_

 

My eyes glow red on the terrain tonight,

Not a whisper to be heard

A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the king

My mind is calming and the peace settles inside

Finally caged him in, Heaven knows I tried.

 

Don't let him out, don't let him see.

I’ll be the man I know I have to be

I’ll keep fighting, never let him be

Well, now I win!

 

He let go, he let go!

Can't hold me back any more.

He let go, He let go!

 

I roared and opened the door.

I don't care what he’s going to say.

Perfect rhythm rages on

I’m a phoenix I will rise anyway

 

It's funny how some exigences,

Makes everything look dark.

And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do,

to test the limits and break through.

No right, no wrong, no rules for me.

I'm free!

 

He let go, he let go.

I am one: me myself and I

He let go, he let go.

I don’t care if I cry

Here I'll stand, and here I'll stay.

Perfect rhythm rages on

 

My power flurries sending your knees into the ground.

My soul is spiraling in red lightning bolts all around

And one thought crystallizes in a perfect blast

He’s never coming back; the past is in the past!

 

He let go, he let go.

And I'll rise like the break of dawn.

He let go, he let go.

That Emperor is gone

Here I stand, in the light of day.

Perfect rhythm rages on

I’m a phoenix I will rise anyway..


	63. Rakuzan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wJeklPvwzw> (Link for the song)

 

_(Akashi being the perf’ captain)_

 

I want to let our rhythm sing

Don’t throw the towel

I have in mind something that is quite specific

 

So let’s forget our quarrels

Blinding are our lights

Rakuzan refuses to crumble

 

Perfect rhythm is our path

You helped freeing me from my heart

 

It's not the end

Not the kingdom come

It is the seconds that matter, the distant last basket

Our plays are wild

It’s us forever and ever and ever forever

Rakuzan

 

Rakuzan

 

I want to get you in the zone

So we will have the throne

Straying, claiming our place in this mortal coil

 

Dribbling Hayama

Shooting Mibuchi

Dunking Nebuya

I won’t forget Mayuzumi

 

Perfect rhythm is our path

You helped freeing me from my heart, so

 

It's not the end

Not the kingdom come

It is the seconds that matter, the distant last basket

Our plays are wild

It’s us forever and ever and ever forever

Rakuzan

 

Rakuzan

 

Drown into my eyes there is no more emperor

Into the zone, I’ll lead our team to victory

X2


	64. Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qwJtbosKDB4> (Link for the song)

 

_(Kuroko opening the second door to the real zone to Kagami during the Rakuzan-Seirin match)_

 

Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o x8

 

I was left to my own devices

Many years fell away with nothing to show

 

But I kept aiming for the crown

For the basket that I love

I kept searching thrills

Bringing darkness from above

 

So if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

There’s a second door?

And if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

You've been here before?

I am the key for this one, how about this?

I am the key for this one, how about this?

 

They were caught up and lost in all of their vices

In our pose as the duel settled around us

 

But I kept aiming for the crown

For the basket that I love

I kept searching thrills

Bringing darkness from above

 

So if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

There’s a second door?

And if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

You've been here before?

I am the key for this one, how about this?

I am the key for this one, how about this?

 

Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o x4

 

Oh where do we begin?

The game is ours to win

Oh oh where do we begin?

The game is ours to win

 

But I kept aiming for the crown (oh where do we begin?)

For the basket that I love (the game is ours to win)

I kept roll over the thrills (oh where do we begin?)

Bringing darkness from above (this game is ours to win)

 

So if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

There’s a second door?

And if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

You've been here before?

I am the key for this one, how about this?

I am the key for this one, how about this?

If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like there’s a second door?

 

Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o x8


	65. Everytime we play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-zuviud2HHQ> (Link for the song)

 

_(MOAR KagaKuro FLUFF where Kagami is a babe when Kuroko opens the second zone during the Seirin-Rakuzan match)_

 

I still hear your voice, when you are next to me.

I still feel your strength in my dream.

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive.

 

'Cause every time we play, I get this feeling.

And every time you pass, I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

'Cause every time we play, I feel the static.

And every time you pass, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so...

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life.

 

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.

They wipe away tears that I cry.

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.

You make me rise when I fall.

 

'Cause every time we play, I get this feeling.

And every time you pass, I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

'Cause every time we play, I feel the static.

And every time you pass, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so...

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life.

 

'Cause every time we play, I get this feeling.

And every time you pass, I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.


	66. We are the champions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04854XqcfCY> (Link for the song)

 

_(Seirin winning the Winter Cup)_

 

We've played our best

Point after point

Don’t need repentance

It’s our time to shine

Yeah bad mistakes ‒

We've made a few.

We've had our share of ankle break on the court

But we've come through.

 

(We just needed to go on and on, and on, and on)

 

We are the champions, my friends,

‘Cause we kept on fighting ‘til the end.

We are the champions.

We are the champions.

Won the Winter Cup

So we are the champions of Japan.

 

We’ve taken our bows

At the buzzer’s call

You brought us fame and gratitude, and everything that goes with it

We thank you all.

But it's been no bed of roses,

No pleasure cruise

We issued a challenge before all the Miracles

And we didn’t loose

 

(We just needed to go on and on, and on, and on)

 

We are the champions, my friends,

‘Cause we kept on fighting ‘til the end.

We are the champions.

We are the champions.

Won the Winter Cup

So we are the champions of Japan.

 

We are the champions, my friends,

‘Cause we kept on fighting ‘til the end.

We are the champions.

We are the champions.

Won the Winter Cup

So we are the champions


	67. You're the one that I want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_864Y7G4tk> (Link for the song)

 

_(Hyuga having the balls -lol- to confess his feelings to Riko after they won the Winter Cup)_

 

**Hyuga:** I got chills, they're multiplying

And I'm losing control

'Cause the power, you're supplying

It's electrifying

 

**Riko:** You better shape up, 'cause I need a man

And my heart is set on you

You better shape up, you better understand

To my heart I must be true

**Hyuga:** Always more, always more for me to do

 

**Both:** You're the one that I want

(You are the one I want)

Ho, ho, ho honey

You're the one that I want

(You are the one I want)

Ho, ho, ho honey

You're the one that I want

(You are the one I want)

Ho, ho, ho, the one that I need

Oh yes indeed

 

**Riko:** If you wanna win my affection

Better really  be a winner

Throw the ball in my direction

Train harder

 

**Hyuga:** I better shape up, 'cause you need a man

**Riko:** I need a man who can keep me satisfied

**Hyuga:** I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove

**Riko:** You better prove that my faith is justified

**Hyuga:** Are you sure?

**Riko:** Yes I'm sure down deep inside

**Both:** You're the one that I want

(You are the one I want)

Ho, ho, ho honey

You're the one that I want

(You are the one I want)

Ho, ho, ho honey

You're the one that I want

(You are the one I want)

Ho, ho, ho, the one that I need

Oh yes indeed

X3

You're the one that I want

(You are the one I want)

Ho, ho, ho honey

You're the one that I want


	68. My pass will go on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DNyKDI9pn0Q (Link for the song)

 

_(Kuroko being a total babe about Kagami after they won the Winter Cup... <3 <3)_

 

Every day in practice  
I see you, I aid you,  
That is how I know you go on  
  
We prepare the tactics  
And trick shots between us  
I have come to help you go on  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that my pass does go on  
One time you opened the door  
And you're here in my view  
And my pass will go on and on  
  
Light can touch me another time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go 'til we're gone  
  
I revealed the second for you  
One true time I hold to  
In my eyes we'll always go on  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that my pass does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my view  
And my pass will go on and on  
  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my pass will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my zone  
And my pass will go on and on


	69. I don't wanna play forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9Vt7y4kPxs> (Link for the song)

 

_(Hyuga wishing Teppei will come back soon from his operation)_

 

**Hyuga:** Been sittin' eyes wide open behind these four walls, hopin' you'll call

It's just a cruel existence like it's no point hopin' at all

 

**Hyuga:** Kiyoshi, I feel crazy

Up all night, all night and every day

Give me somethin', oh, but you say nothin'

What is happenin' to me?

 

**Hyuga:** I don't wanna play forever

'Cause I know I'll be playin' in vain

And I don't wanna lead wherever

I just wanna keep callin' your name

Until you come back home

I just can’t keep winnin’ a game

Until you come back home

I just don’t wanna be so damn lame

For when you come back home

 

**Teppei:** I'm restin' from surgery and I got one thing stuck in my mind

Wondering if I dodged a bullet or just lost the game of my life

 

**Teppei:** Captain, captain, I feel crazy

Up all night, all night and every day

I gave it my all, but I got nothing

What is happening to me?

 

**Teppei:** I won’t be able to play forever

'Cause I know the pain’ll be in vain

And I don't wanna block (block, captain) wherever (wherever)

I just can’t bring me to call your name

Until I come back home

I just can’t keep playin’ some game

Until I come back home

I just don’t know if I’m still broken

Even if I come back home

 

**Hyuga:** I've been looking sad in all the nicest places

**Teppei:** Captain, Captain I feel crazy

**Hyuga:** I see you around in all these empty faces

**Teppei:** Up all night, all night and every day

**Hyuga:** I've been looking sad in all the nicest places

**Teppei:**   Give it my all oh, but I got nothin'

Now I'm on a plane, I ask him where his place is

What is happenin' to me?

 

**Teppei:** I won’t be able to play forever

'Cause I know the pain’ll be in vain

And I don't wanna block wherever

I just wanna keep fightin' the pain

Until I come back home

I just wanna keep upgrading' my game

Until I come back home

I just don’t wanna keep carryin' the blame

Until I come back home

I just don’t wanna keep brin’ you shame

Until I come back home

I just wanna keep callin' your name

Until I come back home

 

**Hyuga:** I just wanna keep callin' your name

Until you come back home

Until you come back home

X2


	70. Hall of fame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jukv9Q1eR2g> (Link for the song)

 

_(The Finale :D smile endings are beginnings)_

 

**Alex:** Yeah, you can be the greatest

 

**Aomine:** You can be the best

 

**Murasakibara:** You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

 

**Takao:** You can see the world

 

**Hanamiya:** You can create war

 

**Kagami:** You can scream at God, forcing open the door

 

**Kasamatsu:** You can push the score up

 

**Mayuzumi** : You can pass and block

 

**Nebuya:** You can move a mountain

 

**Himuro:** You sure can rock (yup)

 

**Nijimura:** You can be a leader

 

**Midorima:** Don't wait for luck

 

**Momoi:** Dedicate yourself numbers speak for themselves

 

**All:** Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)

'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)

And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

 

**Hyuga:** You can run the distance

 

**Reo:** You can keep a smile

 

**Riko:** You can train straight through hell with a smile

 

**Kiyoshi:** You can be the hero

 

**Akashi:** Even without gold

 

**Hayama:** Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke

 

**Kuroko:** Do it for your teammates

 

**Haizaki:** Do it for your pride

 

**All:** How are you ever gonna know? Now it is the time to try!

Do it for basketball

Do it for your team

'Cause there's gonna be a day...

 

**All:** Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)

'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)

And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion

On the walls of the hall of fame

 

**Ogiwara:** Be students

 

**Wakamatsu:** Be captains

 

**Imayoshi:** Be tacticians

 

**Sakurai:** Be sorry

 

(Yeah)

 

**Miyaji:** Be believers

 

**Otsubo** : Be leaders

 

**Kimura:** Be determined

 

**All:** Be champions

 

**Papa:** Be the biggest

 

**Tsugawa:** Be Shooting Guards

 

**Kobori:** Be Centers

 

**Hayakawa:** Be Power Forwards

 

**Liu:** Be Small Forwards

 

**Fukui:** Be Point Guards

 

**Furihata:** **:** Be benchers

 

**Koganei _(Mitobe being quiet behind as usual)_ : **Be supporters

 

**All:** Be champions

 

**All:** Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)

'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)

And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

(Be a champion)

You really are the greatest

You are  the best

(Be a champion)

Love of basket is swelling your chest

(Be a champion)

You will beat the world

You will win the war

(Be a champion)

You can talk to God, go banging on the door

(Be a champion)

You can throw your hands up

(Be a champion)

Time runs on the clock (yeah)

There’s always more training

(Be a champion)

‘Cause you rock

(Be a champion)

You will be a master

Don't wait for luck

(Be a champion)

Dedicate yourself and you will love basket

Standing in the hall of fame


	71. It's a new movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1wySaUOlGM> (Link for the song)

 

_(EXTRA GAME TRAILER)_

 

**Kagami:** Way back in days of old,

There was a legend told—

 

**Kuroko:** _Oh, do it for real._

 

**Kagami:** About a player known as Kaga—

 

**Akashi** : _Sorry to interrupt, it’s a very catchy tune and all that—_

**Aomine:** _It’s about all of us now!_

**Kise:** _it’s not just you, airhead._

**Akashi:** _But there’s only so many times you can hear it. Don’t know if you noticed, but four players quitted the team last week. Middle of the practice, just walked right off._

**Kagami:** _So what are you saying?_

 

**Akashi:** _What I’m saying is…_

We're requiring to be part of the freakin’ song

**Kagami:** _What?_

**Akashi:**  You won the Winter Cup, now it's time to move along

**Kagamii:** _But-_

**Akashi:** Americans are coming

**Kagami:** I already came!

**Midorima:** No time to relent

**Akashi :** After all, this is this year's most expected big event!

**Kuroko:** _You mean?_

**Takao:** _Yes!_

 

**GoM+:** It's...a...new movie for our players and pals

**Murasakibara :** A new movie...I’m so tired Muro-chin

**Momoi:** Off on new sprees and new exotic techniques

**Akashi :** With animation that will cost the studio a fortune

 

**Himuro:** I'll take care of the big baby I am the nanny of

**Kagami:** I'll suffer through leg injury to score the final goal

**GoM+:** It's a new movie, so we won't be reprisin' that tune

 

**Alex:** Way back in days of old

There was a legend told

Duh duh duh duh duh duh duh Kagami

**Riko:** _Noooo!_

 

**Emperor:** It's a new movie maybe I’ll come out too

**Kuroko:** Let’s hope this one will stay in hiding

**Kise:** Look out guys we have some brand new clothing!

**Kasamatsu:** It's true!

And new shoes  in our new cutting-edge court

 

**Takao:** I'll keep carrying on Shin-chan in is pretty new cart

**Midorima:** Yes, I know it is slavery, still, it's what I choose to do

**GoM+ :** It's a new movie…

**Kise:**..And what the fuck is up with our hair?

 

**Kagami:** I've tried so desperately to improve my skills

Tried, yes, I've tried, dear God, I've tried

Though I’m the strongest light I really need him

Where’s my little shadow?

Come find me, Kuroko!

When will our trajectories re-collide?

 

**Akashi:** It's a new movie with our great brand new team

**Aomine:** A new movie here in modern Japan

**Akashi:** With new strategies to graciously scheme

**Aomine:** And new levels of psychotic dementia

**Akashi:** I'm putting every qualm aside to seize my kingdom's reigns

**Aomine:** I will tempt some to homicide and sing a few refrains

 

**Kuroko:** And this movie maybe I'll get to be notice by some...

**Kise:** So in the weeks to come I’ll ignore the fashion show they'll hold

**Aomine:** Can’t skip those practice matches...

**Murasakibara:** ...Fine I’ll put candies on hold

**GoM+:** Screw all those apprentices…

**GoM+:** ...and every rookies

**GoM+:** Give into the Miracles that no one thought we'd get!

 

**Lights:** It's...a...new movie and the game will be long

**Shadows:** A new movie with some slightly new shadings

**Lights:** Still no reason why we bust into monologues

**Shadows:** You'll know hell's freezing if we respect physics

 

**Momoi:** Join the coach...

**Midorima:** ...and the perfect...

**Kise:** ...and the model...

**Musarakibara:** ...and the lazy...

**Akashi:** The King

**Aomine:** ...the thug...

**Kagami:** ...the hero...

**Kuroko:** ...and the hero's BF(F)

**Murasakibara:** And the whole movie ends all players from Japan and USA, will gather  in one ginormous game to decide who's gonna be the one true team to rule the whole entire…

**Aomine:** _Way to blow it, you douche_

 

**Ao - Ki - Mido - Kaga - Mura:** It's a new movie so hang onto your ball

**Momoi - Kuro - Taka - Himu:** A new movie which you'll probably stream

**GoM+:** A new movie so get comfortable please and let's go!

**All:** Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

 

**Akashi:** _See, now THAT was a number!_


	72. Pass, turn, dunk them up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziN7Y1M1v8s> (Link for the song)

 

_(After the Winter Cup, the narrator commenting on Vorpal swords)_

 

Those guys are pure gold  
Got hair color like rainbows  
This shot’s for their shadows  
Check those plays: straight masterpieces  
Dunkin', shootin’, passin’ it up through the terrain  
Gotta score once gotta score twice  
Okay team who’s ready?  
  
Jump so high (so high)  
He’s the ultimate light you could hope for  
Shoot so far (so far)  
What did you expect he’s a beast of a man  
Copy so good (so good)  
Yeah he’s the one who’ll dunk you with glam’  
Run so fast (so fast)  
You better be good cause he’s always more  
  
Boys hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Boys hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Boys hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
'Cause Vorpal Swords gon' give it to you  
'Cause Vorpal Swords gon' give it to you   
'Cause Vorpal Swords gon' give it to you  
Ready to play this is the spot  
Those are the Miracles (come on)  
  
Those are the Miracles uh  
  
Those are the Miracles  
Those are the Miracles   
Those are the Miracles   
Those are the Miracles   
Hey, hey, hey, oh  
  
Stop, wait a minute  
Had you share or ready to fight it?  
Take a break no one left  
So give nothing less then your best  
Prepare for our techniques  
Last quarter, guys hurry!  
When we play we have fun  
This game has just now begun  
  
Lead so great (so great)  
The future is in the palm of his hand  
Block so strong (so strong)  
You’d be better off against a wall, man  
Pass so right (so right)  
Why am I not surprised you don’t know who I am…  
Look so sharp (so sharp)  
Hawkeye always helps the gang  
Break it down  
  
Boys hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Boys hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Boys hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
'Cause Vorpal Swords gon' give it to you  
'Cause Vorpal Swords gon' give it to you   
'Cause Vorpal Swords gon' give it to you  
Ready to play this is the spot  
Those are the Miracles (come on)  
  
Those are the Miracles uh  
  
Those are the Miracles  
Those are the Miracles   
Those are the Miracles   
Those are the Miracles   
Hey, hey, hey, oh  
  
Before we leave  
Lemmi tell y'all a lil' something  
Pass, turn, dunk them up x3  
Pass, turn, dunk them up uh  
I said pass, turn, dunk them up  
Pass, turn, dunk them up  
Pass, turn, dunk them up  
Pass, turn, dunk them up  
  
Come on, run, fight for it  
Victory can wait a bit  
A challenge is their best hit  
So competing it is, come show me  
  
Come on, run,   
Fight for it  
Victory can wait for a bit  
Well it is a game they play on the spot  
Those are the Miracles come on!  
  
Those are the Miracles uh  
  
Those are the Miracles  
Those are the Miracles   
Those are the Miracles   
Those are the Miracles   
Hey, hey, hey, oh  
  
Pass, turn, dunk them up  
Pass, turn, dunk them up (that’s good)  
Pass, turn, dunk them up  
Pass, turn, dunk them up  
Pass, turn, dunk them up  
Pass, turn, dunk them up (that’s good)  
Pass, turn, dunk them up  
Pass, turn, dunk them up  
Pass, turn, dunk them up  
Pass, turn, dunk them up (that’s good)  
Pass, turn, dunk them up  
Pass, turn, dunk them up  
Pass, turn, dunk them up  
Pass, turn, dunk them up (that’s good)  
Pass, turn, dunk them up


	73. Support the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYtGl1dX5qI> (Link for the song)

 

_(Kuroko and Takao have the best sass of them all in Vorpal Swords #babes)_

  
  
**Takao:** Bring the action  
  
**Kuroko:**  When they hear about shadows  
They’re gonna ignore us x3  
When we’re down on the court  
No eyes on us x3  
But the lights on our team  
They count on us x3  
So the winners of the game  
They will be us x3  
  
**Shadows:**  We will support the team and pass it all out  
Support the team and pass it out  
We’re shadows wee oh wee oh wee oh  
We’re shadows wee oh wee oh wee oh  
We will support the team and intercept out  
Support the team and intercept  
We’re shadows wee oh wee oh wee oh  
We’re a force to reckon with: all those lights are our bitches  
Oh, yeah x3  
  
**Kuroko:** Bring  the action  
  
**Takao:**  Basketball, we’re taking all the control  
Misdirection’s curving the flow  
Runnin’ fast, we ain't passin’ slow, no, no  
Hey! Starts Hawkeye, the ball hits the floor  
Sign us up to help you some more  
Lights come on, prepare for the show, show, show  
  
**Takao:**  Hey! We, pass it out, pass it now  
If you know what we talking 'bout  
Intercept, and burn down their plays, pla-plays  
Hey! Yo, the gap goes up won’t let it go down  
Here we go, our dribbles break the ground  
'Cause everywhere that we go we, bring the action  
  
**Kuroko:**  When they hear about shadows  
They’re gonna ignore us x3  
When we’re down on the court  
No eyes on us x3  
But the lights on our team  
They count on us x3  
So the winners of the game  
They will be us x3  
  
**Shadows:**  We will support the team and pass it all out  
Support the team and pass it out  
We’re shadows wee oh wee oh wee oh  
We’re shadows wee oh wee oh wee oh  
We will support the team and intercept out  
Support the team and intercept  
We’re shadows wee oh wee oh wee oh  
We’re a force to reckon with: all those lights are our bitches  
Oh, yeah x3  
  
**Takao:** We stay on and on and on and on  
We hold our teammates all together  
Yeah with those skills we will last forever  
Yeah but we still train to get even better  
And we’ll stay on and on and on and on  
We hold our teammates all together  
We wish this game would last forever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever  
  
**Kuroko:**  We will support the team and pass it all out  
Support the team and pass it out  
We’re shadows wee oh wee oh wee oh  
We’re shadows wee oh wee oh wee oh  
  
**Takao:** We will support the team and intercept out  
Support the team and intercept  
We’re shadows wee oh wee oh wee oh

We’re shadows wee oh wee oh wee oh  
  
**Shadows:** We will support the team and pass it all out  
Support the team and pass it out  
We’re shadows wee oh wee oh wee oh  
We’re a force to reckon with: all those lights are our bitches


	74. I am invicible in the zone (Light me up)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. 
> 
> Kuroko no basuke and the following songs all belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Please support the official release.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MALXpNR5c8&list=PL7Ny4et65g6cHQT94fZVLRRBWN7ofa_NU&index=1)  (Link for the playlist)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7YM9gAVeMs> (Link for the song)

 

_(The lights, talking about the zone)_

 

**Lights:** Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

 

**Midorima:** B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark

After all I did open the door, door

And besides in the mean, mean time

I have just aimed for the perfect shot

 

**Akashi:** I'm in the de-details with the devil

So now no one can ever get on my level

I just finally got out of my cage

I've got the Emperor’s rage

Just needed a spark to ignite

 

**Murasakibara:** I am invincible in the zone

 

**Lights:** So light me up, up, up

Light me up, up, up

Light me up, up, up

I'm on fire

So light me up, up, up

Light me up, up, up

Light me up, up, up

I'm on fire

 

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the zone, zone

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the zone, zone

 

**Kagami:** All the miracles keep bragging that they’re alone

Somewhere their pretty dream just died

I am the hope for tomorrow and I wish they could see

That I’m the antidote to everything with Kuroko

 

**Aomine:** Consternation and fear on your faces

Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes

In the end everything collapses

My childhood spat back out the monster that you see

 

**Kise:** I am invincible in the zone

 

**Lights:** So light me up, up, up

Light me up, up, up

Light me up, up, up

I'm on fire

So light me up, up, up

Light me up, up, up

Light me up, up, up

I'm on fire

 

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the zone, zone

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the zone, zone

 

I am invincible in the zone

(I am invincible in the zone)

 

So light me up, up, up

Light me up, up, up

Light me up, up, up

I'm on fire

So light me up, up, up

Light me up, up, up

Light me up, up, up

I'm on fire

 

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the zone, zone

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the zone, zone

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.


End file.
